Desecrated
by teddycatnc
Summary: SPR's latest case becomes personal for Mai when they are hired to investigate the unrelenting supernatural attacks on the graveyard where her parents have been laid to rest. Is it just a coincidence, or is Mai being targeted?
1. Shock

Usual Disclaimers: Don't own it. Want it very badly.

Please enjoy the story and thank you for reading! - tc

Mai groaned inwardly as she trudged down the hall towards the principal's office. '_Seriously. School lets out in two hours._ She grumbled to herself. _He couldn't wait until then?_ She was dreadfully behind in almost all of her classes. SPR took her away for days at a time, leaving Mai with an ever-growing stack of homework and projects to complete before the term ended.

She huffed as she rounded the corner, her destination ahead of her. The only time she is ever summoned to the principal's office is when Naru had a new case. Her availability didn't even register as a factor to consider – as soon as he accepted a case, she was on the clock.

Mai opened the door to the front office, expecting to see the dark specter of her boss sitting quietly in a chair, absorbed in a case file. She stepped in, glancing around. Naru was nowhere to be seen.

The receptionist gave Mai a sympathetic smile as she reached for the phone. "She's here, Shimaka-sama" she quietly murmured into the phone. Mai gave her a puzzled look. What was with the weird smile?

Shimaka Ken walked grimly walked into the reception area. Mai gulped and looked down at the floor. '_Oh boy, it must be really bad._ She thought grimly. She took a breath, forced a smile and looked up at him. When Mai finally met his gaze, she was startled to see… compassion.

"This way, Mai." He gestured down the hall towards his office.

_'Oh man…am I really that far behind in my studies?_Mai panicked, reaching the principal's office. Maybe Naru was in there instead of the reception area where he usually waited for her after summoning her from class. She opened the door, preparing herself. She wasn't sure if she felt disappointment or relief at the site of the empty office.

Shimaka-sama entered the office behind her and closed the door. He smiled nervously at Mai. "Please have a seat."

Mai sat in the chair in front of the desk, her thoughts racing. '_Did I get into trouble? Did someone make a complaint against me? What is going on?_

"Mai…" he began, voice faltering. "We received a phone call from…" he hesitated "…Sunagawa Bochi"

Mai immediately sat up straighter. "Sunagawa…" she trailed off for a moment, then hardened her eyes. "What happened?"

Shimaka-sama regarded Mai for a moment. "Last night the cemetery was vandalized. Your parentsgraves were…desecrated."

Mai froze as the words sunk in. "The cemetery…Mom and Dad…desecrated?" the words tumbled from her mouth, refusing to take shape in the form of a coherent sentence.

"I'm so sorry, Mai. Please, take the rest of the week off from school. I'm sure there are arrangements you wish to make."

"…hai…" Mai muttered faintly as she stood. She walked back through the office, aware of a numbness settling into her body with each step. She continued on, ignoring the receptionist and opening the door to the office. She went left and departed the building.

Forty five minutes later, Mai was on the train heading for Tachikawa City. The place where she was born and raised. The place where her father met his untimely death in a when she was 5 years old….where her mother passed away from cancer when she was 10. The place she hoped to never have to return.

Mai took a furtive look at her watch, absently noting she was due to work in less than an hour. She hadn't thought to call anyone as she left town, and belatedly realized she was unable to. Her cell phone was at home still in its charger, forgotten as she rushed out the door this morning. It took a good 15 minutes before the thought crossed her mind that Naru would be pretty pissed off at her for skipping out on work. But somehow, she didn't have enough room in her head to care. She took a deep breath and looked out the window, watching the scenery rush past her as the train swiftly carried her to her destination.


	2. Apprehension

**Hi again. I decided to put up the next chapter early. Originally chapters 1 and 2 were meant to be one chapter, but I decided to split them - the first focusing on Mai, this one focusing on Naru.**

**Usual Disclaimers Apply.**

**Enjoy! - tc**

Naru was absorbed reading a case file when he noted the time. It was 3:33…Mai usually arrived at least seven minutes late each afternoon. He was starting to entertain the thought of adjusting her start time to 3:37, rather than 3:30 when she was in school. He resumed reading the file, subconsciously listening for the door of the office to open and Mai's muffled steps as she tried to sneak in undetected. Fifteen minutes later, Naru was frowning. He needed tea… where the hell was Mai? He made a mental note to threaten to dock her pay if she was ever this late again. He knew it was an idle threat, but Mai didn't seem to realize that.

At 4:15, Naru's mood had passed from annoyance at Mai's tardiness to anger, as he was forced to vacate his office and make his own tea. Mai was going to get an earful when she arrived. She'd better have a good reason not to inform him she would be late.

He returned to his office and attempted to read Lin's notes from the interview this morning. The case captured his attention, and he had planned to have Mai call the team so they could make plans to leave the day after tomorrow. He let out a frustrated sigh, tossing his pen at the desk with disgust as he leaned back in his chair, unable to concentrate on the details of the case. He tried not to look at the clock, but he caught the red digital display out of the corner of his eye. 5:22. He reached for the phone yet again, but resisted the urge to dial Mai's number. It was obvious from the first five calls that went unanswered that she did not have her phone with her. _She probably left it at home._He thought with irritation. "…_which means she isn't at home." _ Irritation gave way to concern._Where the hell could she be? _Concern lost the battle, and irritation took its usual place.

He stood up, snatching up his jacket as he stalked out the door. "Lin!" he barked. "I'm going out. Lock up when you're done. I will see you tomorrow." He left the office before receiving a reply.

Naru held his hand out and flagged down a taxi. "Aoyama High School" he snapped to the driver, settling back into the seat. The driver blanched at the expression on his passenger's face. Naru caught the look and immediately schooled his features to his usual dispassionate visage. The driver said nothing as he turned to the wheel and began driving towards the high school.

Naru was beyond livid at this point. As soon as he saw her, he was going to throttle her, plain and simple. He had work to do, a case to become familiar with, blueprints to review to determine which equipment to bring, where to place cameras…and instead of being seated at his desk to address his workload, he was in a taxi, trying to track down his brainless assistant. _She probably forgot she was supposed to work today._ He sneered to himself. He forced himself to keep that admittedly weak line of logic in his mind. It was the only way he could ignore the seed of anxiety planting itself in his head.


	3. Dream

**an/: Discolaimer apply. Many apologies for the delay in this chapter. I endeavor to update at least twice per week, but this one got away from me. I already have 2 chapters written out, but they're not meant to be seen until a later date. Mu ha ha! Anyhow...hope you enjoy the further setting up of the plot...hang onto your hats and br prepared to pull a blanket over you in a few chapters...**

**...let me know what you think of the setup... (hint: Reviews! Reviews! lol)**

**-TC**

The bus moved along the streets of Tachikawa City, assaulting Mai with memories of her unhappy childhood with every street corner that trudged by, stopping to unload or take on passengers. As a child, Mai kept asking her mother, over and over where Oto-san was, and finally her mother tearfully explained how he was shot and killed by a bad man, but remained tight lipped on the rest of the subject, choosing to protect her daughter's innocence of the world, just as Yutaka would have wished for their only child. It wasn't until she was 8 and learned how to use the computer for more than just chatting with her friends that Mai researched Taniyama Yutaka that she found an old article describing exactly what the 'bad man' was. How her father was walking past a convenience store, and a man carrying a gun, a case of beer and a bag full of money came running out of the store and shot him. It was so senseless.

Mai closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep – if even for a few minutes. The trip to Sunagawa Bochi took less than 45 minutes. She glanced at her watch again. It was just nearing 5:00. _Naru must be pretty furious with me by now,_ she thought lazily, her closed lids becoming heavier_ Why didn't I remember to bring my…phone…this morning…_ Within moments, she was in a deep sleep.

_GHGHGHGHGH_

_Mai awoke in darkness. She turned around in circles, shock etched on her face. _

_"Are you kidding me? I thought I was done having these dreams." She said out loud. Ever since Naru and Lin had laid Gene to rest, Mai hadn't had one single dream of Gene. Though she was heartbroken at the loss of her friend (and to be honest, pissed off that she lost her chance to yell at him for impersonating his twin), she knew he had finally crossed over and was at peace._

_Or so she thought._

_A shadow formed in the distance. As it approached, she could make out Gene's outline. He was trailed by several glowing spheres, each casting a different hue of green. The spheres grabbed Mai's attention. They were unearthly and beautiful._

_"My shiki" Gene grinned as he approached, bathed in several unearthly shades of green which enhanced, rather than marred his appearance._

_Mai blinked. "Shiki? Since when? And why are you back?" she punched his arm. "And how dare you pretend to be Naru. What the hell was that all about?" her voice rising as the questions tumbled out._

_"Well, to be honest, I never pretended to be him. You made that assumption. I just never corrected you." Gene smirking, as though channeling his live twin, making him appear more Naru-like than Mai appreciated. "And by the way…ow!" Naru-façade dropped. "You're a lot stronger than you look." He said, rubbing the arm Mai had punched. The smirk turned into welcoming smile. "I've missed you. And I'll explain why I'm back at another time, right now we have other business."_

_Mai stepped back, her eyes narrowing with suspicion. "Of course we do. What is it this time? Oh, don't tell me, let me guess….One Direction is really a bunch of kids who made a Demon Pact so they could be famous? Or maybe…maybe a bunch of possessed unicorns decided to spread glitter and fear throughout all of Tokyo by way of Justin Bieber and My Little Pony!" Mai scoffed. She was still miffed at his sudden appearance and lack of apology._

_"Mai. Stop." Gene said seriously. He stepped closer, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Everyone knows that One Direction called upon the powers of Witchcraft, not Demons." He chided. "I don't know what's going on here, but you have to be on your guard these next few days. There's…something…" he trailed off, struggling for the right words. "…a presence that has gained a lot of power in an alarmingly short amount of time. I don't know what it is, but you must extremely cautious . You are very vulnerable right now."_

_Mai felt the blood drain from her spirit-form's face. "Vulnerable? How? Physically? Psychically? Gene…that's really all you can tell me?"_

_Gene smiled despite himself. "I've been waiting for over a year to hear you call me by name," he said quietly, smiling to himself. Then he thought of Noll and his thoughts sobered. Noll would never be the same if anything happened to Mai. _

_"Mai. Stay close to your friends. Stay close to Noll and Lin at all times. Tell Noll I've…well, for lack of a better term, I've been promoted. I am your spirit guide."_

_Mai smiled. "You are?" she stepped forward, allowing herself to get caught up in his warm embrace. He didn't smell like Naru. Instead of the usual hint of worn paper and earl gray tea from Naru, in Gene's arms she smelled spring air and…mischief, if there was a possible scent one could use to describe the word. "Thank you, Gene." She stepped back. "Ummm…how long do I have before I have to start worrying about this danger?" she asked, her voice suddenly becoming smaller._

_Gene ran his hands through his hair, a gesture Mai was familiar with – Naru did the same thing when he was about to tell her off for doing something reckless. Or stupid. Or both. …usually both._

_Gene dropped his hands to his sides. "Where are you?" he sighed._

_"Tachikawa City…" she murmured, the reason for her journey suddenly returning to her mind. "…it's…there's been…" Gene was horrified to see tears slide down Mai's cheeks. _

_"Hey, hey…you don't have to tell me. Does Noll know where you are?"_

_Mai shook her head no, not trusting her voice._

_Gene sighed. Of all the places she could be, she had to blunder right in the middle of it. "Alright, when you wake up, call him. Finish your business as quickly as you can and then get to him. Tachikawa City is not safe for you." Gene leaned forward, giving the shaking girl another hug. "And don't let him bully you into telling him why you were here to begin with. You tell him when you're ready. I'll contact you again when I have more information. Please," he squeezed her one final time and stepped away. "Be safe, Mai. Something is looking for you."_

_Mai sighed as Gene disappeared into the inky blackness of the spirit realm, his Shiki trailing merrily behind. "So what else is new?" she muttered to herself as she felt herself drift back to consciousness._

_GHGHGHGH_

"Miss….Miss…." an urgent voice followed by a violent shaking of her shoulder snapped Mai awake.

"Gomen nasai," she yawned, blinking at the bus driver. "I fell asleep."

The driver chuckled "I'd say so…we're at the last stop." Mai watched a small shudder ripple through the kindly, over driver.

"Sunagawa Bochi?" she asked, yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

The driver looked at her soberly. "Hai. It's about six blocks north of here" he pointed out the window. Mai looked around, startled to see the bus was void of all passengers.

The driver watched as she took in her surroundings. "No one likes to come here after dark. Not since the graveyard incidents began." He said quietly, straightening up. "I can take you back to the train station, no charge. " he offered with a kind smile.

Mai returned the smile. "No, thank you," her gentle words conveying gratitude towards the man who watched out for her well-being. "I am expected here."

He lifted a hand and helped her to a standing position. "Alright," he said begrudgingly. At the same tim, he pressed a business card into her had. "I have heard a lot of rumors which stem from this cemetery. If you need help, please do not hesistate to contact me. This is my personal number. If my wife answers, tell her you need my help at Sunagawa Bochi. She will get the message to me immediately." He promised.

Mai stood and accepted the proffered business card with a bow. "Arigato, gozaimasu," she bowed and thanked the man, tucking the card into the inside pocket of her uniform before pulling her backpack on. The driver watched as his last passenger of the evening slipped away from the bus into the rapidly descending darkness. He wished her all the best.


	4. Book

**You guys crack me up! Amy14Chan...lol. You are too cute for words. And thank you everyone for the kind words and encouragement. I so appreciate that you are enjoying the story. I hope you don't mind that I'm drawing things out juuuussssst a bit more. :)**

**Don't worry...you'll get your payoff. Be patient, my friends. **

**As always, thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

**- tc**

Mai listened as the bus put itself into gear and headed back down the road, its groaning engine becoming quieter as distance separated them. She glanced at her watch. Was it really past 7:00 already? She thought it was a 45 minute bus drive from the station. Thinking back, she groaned at her own error. It took 45 minutes by car. By bus…with all the stops along the route…it was no wonder her stomach was growling so fiercely. She dropped her backpack to the ground and rummaged through, seeking her bento box. "Score!" she held up a granola bar in triumph.

For the most part, the only sounds she heard were the normal end of the day sounds one expected to hear – the wind blowing through the trees, stray leaves skittering across the street, dogs barking back and forth off in the distance, and the sound of Mai happily finishing off her granola bar. Mai continued on her path, her mind turning over the conversations she had with Gene and with the bus driver. She stopped cold, realization dawning on her.

…_"No one likes to come here after dark. Not since the graveyard incidents began." _

_…"I have heard a lot of rumors which stem from this cemetery." _

_"…a presence that has gained a lot of power in an alarmingly short amount of time."_

_"… You are very vulnerable right now. Stay close to Noll and Lin at all times."_

She could mentally hear Naru berating her for not only wandering off on her own (again), and not paying attention to what was going on around her (again), but somehow managing to blunder her way into danger (again). Maybe this was what Gene's warning was about. Something is going on in the graveyard. Not just any graveyard - Sunagawa Bochi – where her parents were laid to rest. Mai's fists clenched in anger. Whoever was responsible for the desecration of her parents graves was going to have hell to pay, and this had nothing to do with Naru or SPR. This was personal. She patted her pocket, reassuring herself she still had the card of the bus driver. _Not that it will do me any good right now_ she thought, wishing for the third time that day she had remembered her cell phone. _I can only imagine the number of voicemail messages that have been left for me._ Mai thought, her feet carrying her forth with a newfound determination.

GHGHGHGHGHGHGH

"_…I will return your message as soon as I can. Thanks!" beeeeeep_

Naru glared at the phone. "Mai. It is gone 7:00, and if you think it is acceptable to simply come and go as you please regarding your work schedule, you can find yourself an employer who will tolerate such nonsense. I expect to hear back from you before midnight tonight." Naru ended the call, continuing his angry journey back towards SPR. Passersby on the street hurriedly stepped out of the way of the obviously agitated young man. Naru didn't even try to school his features as his long strides bore him closer to the office.

The principal at Mai's school had been infuriating. Since he was not a family member, nor a guardian, he was not allowed to know what had happened to Mai. He knew only that she left the school around lunchtime and did not return. He flagged down taxi after taxi, checking Mai's usual haunts. The book store. The local cafés. The Farmer Market. He even went so far as to track down her friends, Keiko and Michiru to see if they had news. After enduring ten minutes of their fawning, he had learned nothing except Mai was called to the principal's office around lunchtime, and she bid them farewell, assuming she was being summoned by "The Dark Lord" because they had a case. Michiru giggled as she said this, much to Naru's annoyance. It was unprofessional for Mai to discuss business outside the office, much less provide unflattering nicknames for him to her friends. He made a mental note to add that to the list of grievances he had stockpiled since he learned of Mai's disappearing act.

He had walked by her apartment at twelve times over the past two hours and knocked on her door six of those twelve times. Finally, he decided to call the rest of the SPR irregulars to see if they had any news, and realized with annoyance he did not have their numbers programmed into his phone. They were at the office.

He finally reached his destination, slamming the door open and marching over to Mai's desk, noting absently Lin was still in the office upon hearing the familiar clicking of Lin's keyboard, knowing full well Lin was spending time chatting with Madoka. Naru pulled out drawer after drawer, finally locating the address book. He scowled when he realized the slick black address book that he kept on the desk was now replaced by a colorful pink, red and white nightmare of kitten and puppy faces looking up at him with various emotions. He grumbled under his breath, adding yet another item to his list _'replacing company property with personal effects.'_

The moment the thought entered his head, he tried to snatch his hand back, but it was too late. The unexpected waves of emotion slammed Naru back against the wall, brightly colored address book clutched firmly to his chest as his psychometry kicked in.

The door to Lin's office burst open as he heard the crash of something heavy being thrown against the wall.

"Naru!" Lin yelled, watching helplessly as Naru's expression blanked out, entering a catatonic state.

Lin leaned down over Naru's prone form, waving his hand in front of the vacant eyes. He could do nothing but wait until the pyschometry episode passed. He looked down and noted the pink book firmly pressed against Naru's chest as he breathed raggedly, belatedly realizing it was Mai's address book. Something must have happened to the spunky assistant.

Lin felt a coldness settle in the pit of his stomach as he waited for Naru to come around after the book finished showing him the last several relevant hours of Mai's life. Lin now realized why Naru had left the office so abruptly two hours earlier, he was in search of his missing assistant. Lin sat back, running his hands through his hair and waited for Naru to regain consciousness, praying with all his might that Naru was not experiencing the demise of the young woman. He doubted very much Naru could hold it together if that happened.


	5. Anger

**Surprise! Okay...so I felt a little guilty about waiting a week between posting chapters 2 and 3, so I'm giving you a twofer today. ;)**

**Things are starting to get intense...better keep a sippy cup lid on your tea, lest you spill...**

**as always, thank you for reading and reviewing. You guys make my day. **

**Enjoy!**

**- tc**

Naru was lost in a whirlwind of emotions representing the last six hours of Mai's life. Overwhelming shock and grief. Anger. Numbness. Determination. Fear. Trepidation. Stubbornness. Purpose. Confidence.

He felt himself sag with relief he did not experience the telltale wave of green and the physical pain that went with it. Wherever she was, Mai was safe. Obviously something happened while she was at school which sent her on an unanticipated journey. Why she couldn't reach out to him to let him know she was safe – _to let me know as her employer _ - he amended, was beyond him.

His eyes snapped open to be greeted by Lin's anxious dark gaze. "Is she alright?" he asked without preamble.

Naru nearly smiled. "Good to see you, too." he grumbled as he stood up. "Damn, I forgot how much that hurts my head."

Lin smiled. "Tea?" he asked.

Naru made a face. "You call that 30 second steeped microwaved swill tea?" he made his way to the kitchen, pulling out the green tea, filling the kettle and putting it to boil on the stove.

"She's fine, as far as I can tell." Naru said absently, staring out the window to the blackening sky. "She's suffered a great shock, but is regaining her bearings." He sniggered a bit. "She's just as feisty and stubborn as ever. And…" here he trailed off. "…she's scared, Lin." He said very quietly. Naru wasn't sure how to deal with the feeling that statement stirred within him. He'd been holding off his own anxiety, worry and fear all day under the pretense of frustration and anger. Now that he knew some of what she was going through, he just wanted her back home, safe and within his reach at any given moment. _Where she belongs._ A voice inside him whispered.

"Do you know where she is?" Lin asked, waiting for Naru's emotions to stop chasing themselves across his face.

Naru pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "No. No, dammit!" he said in anger. The kettle began to whistle. Naru poured the scalding hot water into his mug and began to mentally count backward from three minutes. He looked up at Lin. "I have no fucking clue where she is, and she'd better have a damn good explanation for all this drama." Naru turned to his cup, picking it up and disappearing to his office. "I don't like feeling feelings." Lin heard him mutter as he passed.

**GHGHGHGHGH**

A feeling of dread settled over Mai as she approached the gates of Sunagawa Bochi. _What is this?_ she wondered. _ Nevermind that._ Mai balled up her fists and started banging on the gates. "HEY!" she called out. "Hey…I know there's a caretaker in here. Let me in _RIGHT THIS MINUTE_!" she screamed. "My parents are buried here and someone disturbed their graves. I want to know who is responsible and how this could happen!"

A white hot rage shot through Mai as she glanced around the graveyard, seeking any sign of movement. "Caretaker!" she screeched.

"Hai, Hai!" a man in his mid-thirties called out, half-running towards the gates to calm the screaming girl. "You're loud enough to wake the dead, girl. What can I do for you?"

Mai made a face at the bad joke, but let it slide. "I'm Taniyama Mai." She began. The man's jovial manner dissolved into sympathy.

"Taniyama-san," he bowed. "Please, enter this way. Through my office to the right of the main gate."

They walked in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts as they made their way to the small office that also served as the control center for the large swinging gates which allowed funeral processions to traverse unimpeded.

Mai waited patiently as the man unlocked the office door, allowing her entry. The office was more spacious than it first appeared, allowing for two people to work comfortably within the somewhat confined space.

"My name is Nishimura Kiyoshi" he bowed. "I was told to expect you today. I normally leave at 7:00, and the night crew comes in, but today I felt it best I wait for you." he smiled hesitantly.

Mai smiled back. "Arigato, Nishimura-Sama." She bowed. "I am very grateful."

"Please, call me Yoshi." He gestured to the small coffee machine. "Would you care for a coffee?"

"If you have tea, that would be very nice, Yoshi. Please, call me Mai."

Yoshi busied himself with the coffee pot, placing a teabag into a styrofoam cup and pulling on a red handle marked "Hot", filling the cup and handing it to Mai with a small plastic spoon and two sugar packets. He gestured for her to sit.

Mai shook her head and half laughed derisively. "What is going on around here? What happened to my parents graves?"

Yoshi shook his head sadly. "I am so sorry, Mai. I don't know. All I do know is this isn't the first…disturbance we have had. There have been several instances of various graves being disturbed. It started small – a tombstone cracked in half. And then three grave markers were pulled up from the ground. A statue was smashed against a mausoleum, breaking the door and three coffins were…well," he coughed, not wanting to get into details. "At first we thought it was simple mischief, but things have escalated. And everytime there is an incident, I have to make that terrible call to the loved ones of those who have been disturbed."

He peered intently at Mai. "You are so young. And to have lost both your parents…I couldn't help but stay to personally see to your needs. I'm afraid it's too dark to see anything significant right now, but I would be most happy to meet you here in the morning and we can survey the damage together and get an estimate for the insurance to pay for the damage and replace what it can, depending on the policy."

Mai felt her anger boiling up again. "How could you let something like this happen?" she asked in a deadly quiet voice, her eyes hardening against his. "You were supposed to take care of them. You were supposed to take care of them all. This is _your fault!"_ she bellowed, dropping her tea and leaping out of her chair. Within seconds her hands were wrapped around his neck.

"Please, Mai. We're trying to investigate to stop the crimes." Yoshi wheezed as Mai's grip strengthened.

Mai shook her head and dropped her hands. "-what?" she reared back, realizing what she had done. "Ohmygosh, Kishoshi-san, I am so sorry!" she squeaked. _What was that? Why did I feel that…rage? I mean, I know I'm upset, but still…I just attacked someone who was just trying to help!_

Tears warmed behind her caramel colored eyes. "I don't know what happened. It's not your fault. I just…I just couldn't stop…"

Yoshi nodded in understanding, absently rubbing his neck where her small hands had tried to choke the life out of him mere moments before. "This is the way it always is."

Mai blinked. Her tears withdrew. "What do you mean?"

Yoshi sighed. "Since this began, everytime I begin to discuss the situation, a family member simply loses control and lashes out at either me or one of my staff with unparalleled anger. The last family, it was the father. He punched my assistant in the face and broke his nose."

"Oh, my God!" Mai's hands flew up to her own face, covering her nose.

"and, like you, each time they get ahold of themselves and are completely stunned and remorseful by their actions. It sounds like you are no different." Yoshi stood up, Mai followed suit.

"It seems to be worse at night than during the day. Allow me to bring you home, I can pick you up in the morning and we can survey the damage at that time. How does 7am sound?"

"Fine." Mai said faintly.

"Where are you staying?" Yoshi scratched his head. "You came here so swiftly straight from Tokyo…do you have a place to stay?"

Mai fingered the worn housekey in her pocket. "Hai." She whispered. "I have a place to go."

They walked to Yoshi's car and Mai gave him the address to her old house. The last legacy her parents had left her. The last place she wanted to be.


	6. Home

**Hi Everyone! This installment is short, but sets up much action to occur in the next chapter - including FINALLY the long awaited reunion of Naru and Mai. Hoo Boy - the sparks are gonna fly on that meeting!**

**Anyhow...suffer through the last of the setup and wait patiently...and let me know your thoughts. Feedback is a good thing!**

**- tc**

_**GH~GH~GH~GH~GH**_

_Home._ Mai thought as Yoshi dropped her off. She shuddered a bit, staring at the small free-standing minka. _It seemed a lot bigger the last time I was here_. She thought, but then…that was seven years ago. The house belonged to her, as per the provision of the will her mother put together when she discovered she was ill, but it was occupied by the family of the teacher that took her in after her mother's death. After living with Ishikawa-sensei for four years in her small home, Mai decided to move to Tokyo on her own, allowing her teacher and family to stay in her house. Mai charged no rent, and in return Ishikawa-sensei kept the home properly maintained and paid for the utilities the family consumed. Every other month or so, Mai would receive a check from Ishikawa-sensei along with a letter enquiring into her life and keeping Mai up to date with her own family. Since she began working for SPR, Mai started returning the checks along with a cheerful letter explaining that she was working, going to school and all her expenses were covered and Ishikawa-sensei should keep some of the money and spend it on herself.

Mai pressed the worn house key into her hand, warming it up. _Okasan…Otosan…it took me seven years, but I have returned…even if only for a brief time._

Mai inhaled, held her breath, exhaled and walked steadily to the front door and knocked.

The door opened, revealing the same warm dark brown eyes of Ishikawa-sensei she remembered from years ago.

"M…Mai-chan!" Ishikawa cried out, reaching forward to pull the girl into a warm embrace. "Mai-chan…oh, Mai-chan. How I've missed you." she held her back at arm's length to look at her properly. She made a face "You're still too thin."

Mai smiled a bit. "Go-go-" she choked up. "Gomen, Ishikawa-sensei. I don't mean to burst in on you unannounced."

Ichikawa-sensei drew Mai back into her embrace. "Silly child, you are as dear to me as my own flesh and blood children. You need no invitation to visit your old teacher."

Mai's face crumpled, and for the first time all day, in great, heaving sobs, she allowed herself the luxury of a long overdue expression grief. Ishikawa-sensei held the girl, gently rocking her back and forth as sobs wracked her body.

**_GH~GH~GH~GH~GH_**

Mai spent half the night alternately crying and trying not to cry as she explained the situation. Ishikawa-sensei kept the hot tea coming as long as Mai was willing to drink, telling her of her own two children Mai had spent four years of her life with, Misa and Muso, had left for college, leaving Ishikawa once again living on her own, as she had lost her husband many years before. Still, the tea kept coming, and Mai nearly giggled when at one point she came to the bottom of her cup and found herself muttering "Ishikawa…TEA!" under her breath.

"Mai-chan. Sleep." Ishikawa said firmly, handing Mai a sleeping kimono. "Hand me your clothing and I will have it clean and dry for you in the morning."

Mai obeyed, slipping out of her clothes, being careful to remove her house key and the bus driver's card from her pocket, and put on the beautiful sleeping kimono. She crawled into the in the vacant futon in the far section of the partitioned house, trying not to remember this area was once her bedroom. She thought over the events of the day, turning Gene's warning over in her mind. She knew somehow his words were connected to the strange rage that came over her at the cemetery. She knew she needed to call Naru, but it was getting close to the middle of the night. _I will call tomorrow_ she promised herself. Right now, she needed to finish her business at Sunagawa Bochi. Mai closed her eyes and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

_GH~GH~GH~GH~GH_

Out amongst the graves at Sunagawa Bochi, a spectre floated about. _That one…_ she thought. That girl had so much anger and rage within her...and something more. The girl walked the spirit realm. The girl had enormous, untapped power. The spectre licked her lips in anticipation. _She will be mine_


	7. Damage

**Hi Everyone!**

**I know it's late…and I know I promised the reuinion…bad news first: it worked out to be the next chapter. Good news? The next chapter is up! J**

**I want to give a HUGE HUGE HUGE thanks to ****WhisperToTheWolves**** for all the feedback, sharing of ideas and editing so kindly provided. I think I've found a most excellent beta reader, folks! **

**…and without further adieux…here is the next chapter…**

**thank you all for the kind (and patient!)reviews!**

-** tc**

**~GHGHGHGHGH~**

The next morning, at 7am sharp, Yoshi had arrived to collect Mai to take her back to the cemetery and survey the damage. Mai was feeling anxious as they pulled up to the large gates of Sunagawa Bochi. The cemetery was beautifully landscaped. Tombstones and grave markers spanned the horizon. Cherry blossom trees and low cut hedges dotted view, discretely serving as landmarks for visitors to quickly locate the resting place of their loved ones when they came to pay respect. Asphalt paths wound their way throughout the cemetery, flowing naturally with the terrain.

Mai exited the vehicle to absorb the solemn atmosphere of the graveyard. Last night it had felt hostile and angry, but that was likely due to her own heightened emotions and latent psychic power of spiritual sensitivity. She had discovered her sensitivity to spirits had become stronger over the past several months. Today, the atmosphere felt peaceful. She closed her eyes. _Almost peaceful. _She amended in her mind. She stretched her senses out and felt a sense of restlessness that was not her own.

"Your parents graves are in section 62," Yoshi stated as he walked to where Mai still stood as she surveyed the landscape. It's a fair walk from here, but not too bad." he said quietly. I must warn you, we have not completely finished restoring the destroyed plots. It may become distressing for you."

Mai nodded. Whatever feeling of restlessness her sixth sense tasted had retreated. "I'm ready."

The pair entered the graveyard and proceeded along one of the asphalt paths, taking them deeper into the graveyard. Mai tried not to read the grave markers and tombstones they passed, but some grabbed her attention nonetheless. _1981 – 1984. He is not far away r_ead one. Three years old. Mai ignored the slow ache building in her heard. They passed a single headstone with two names and dates on them_._ _We lived together in happiness, we rest together in peace._ A husband and wife, sharing an eternal resting place. Mai felt a lump in her throat form as they continued on. Eventually Mai stopped reading the epitaphs and decided to focus on the shape, style and in some cases, artwork.

"Why are there rocks on some of the headstones?" she inquired after spotting the odd trend on at least fifty graves they had passed.

"It's an old Jewish custom that has been adopted by many different religions as a way to honor loved ones who have passed on." Yoshi told her as they continued to wind their way through the cemetery. "Visitors leave a small stone on the top of the headstone. It is done as a show of respect, the symbology inherent in the use of a stone is to show that the love, honor, memories, and soul of the loved one are eternal."

Mai smiled. "That's beautiful. Much better than flowers."

Yoshi looked over his shoulder and caught her eye behind him. "I agree." He stated, as he slowed to a stop. "Mai-chan," he turned to look at her. "This is where…well, this is where the unrepaired damage starts. The areas you will see are in the progress of being restored, but you may see some disturbing things." he warned. Mai smiled inwardly, her mind recalling the time she was nose-to-nose with the decaying, maniacal Urado two years prior. "Thank you. I appreciate your concern." She told him, walling up her emotions.

Yoshi nodded grimly and continued on. Twenty feet in, Mai spotted the first signs of disturbance. Three grave markers had been violently uprooted, leaving gaping holes where they were once ensconced in the earth. One of the markers had cracked in half. Mai turned her gaze from the site, resolutely keeping her eyes glued to the path they walked.

Yoshi took a right turn and Mai looked up, wishing she hadn't. A section of at least twenty tombstones were severed in half, as though death itself had taken a clean swipe at the markers with his scythe, leaving each headstone sliced perfectly in half. Mai winced and mentally said a prayer for the families of each victim of the senseless vandalism. At the same time, her intuition sparked to life. _This isn't simply vandalism_ the internal voice told her. Her gaze immediately returned to the path beneath her feet.

After another three minutes, Yoshi came to a slow stop, causing Mai to bump into him. He grasped her arms to steady her balance. "Mai-chan" he said quietly. "We're here."

Mai closed her eyes tightly, desperately summoning her courage. _Please, please let me get through this _she begged her inner voice. To her utter shock, she felt a comforting warmth surround her body. It gently pulsated three times and disappeared. _Gene._ Mai could feel it. Despite the fact they could not communicate directly, he was able to give her a subtle signal that he was present.

Her courage renewed, Mai opened her eyes, looking into Yoshi's gentle eyes. He inclined his head to the right. Mai turned and felt her knees give out on her.

Here parents tombstones were gone. In their place was a large construction vehicle, its jaws clencing two large straps. Mai instantly knew were meant to lower a coffin into a grave. Or in this case, as she noted the smashed tombstones, raise it from the ground.

"Oh, God," she whispered, tears slipping down her face. "You had to…"

_Exhume_. She thought. The word would not pass through her lips.

"I am so sorry, Mai." Yoshi said, kneeling down to help the trembling girl back to her feet. Mai looked around. All of the tombs and markers in the immediate vicinity were left undamaged. It was as though her parents were targeted. A spark of anger flickered within her.

"Why only my parents?" she asked rhetorically. She noted her voice held a sharpness and accusation not normally present. _What's going on?_ She wondered. _I'm angry but…this feeling…_

She whirled on Yoshi. "How could you let this happen?" she demanded. Her hands curled into fists and she pounded ineffectually at Yoshi's chest.

Yoshi comforted the devastated teenager as best he could. Being a father of three girls himself, he was used to comforting and reassuring his children when they had nightmares, or if they were left broken-hearted by a boy.

"I am so sorry, Mai-chan" he whispered as she broke down. "We're still trying to sort out how this – _any _of this could have happened. This is the fifth time over the past three months disturbances like this have occurred." He straightened his arms and held her at arm's length. "Mai," he said, waiting for her watery gaze to meet his own steady eyes. "We _will_ get to the bottom of this, and the perpetrator will be caught and punished." He vowed. "I hired a team of investigators to examine these desecrations, and I was promised they will get to the bottom of it. They will begin their investigation before the week is out." He promised.

Mai tearfully looked up into Yoshi's earnest face. She couldn't help but think her own father would have been like him. Solid, comforting and protective. Had he lived.

Yoshi gently pulled Mai away from the scene and led her back to the caretaker office. He knew they needed to discuss insurance coverage, re-interment arrangements, and all the other devastating paperwork necessary to complete the process of laying a loved one to rest. But that could wait.

"Hey, Mai-chan," he said when they got back to the office. He handed her a cup of tea. "We don't need to go over everything today. Let me bring you home to my wife and she can give you a proper breakfast and then you, young lady," he pulled the Dad card on her. "You are to take a nap, have lunch and then I will drive you back to the train station so you can go home. I will call you in a few days after everything has been cleaned up and we have the final tally from the insurance company."

Mai nodded and a hint of a smile cracked her face, making Yoshi beam. "Hai," she said quietly. "That sounds…that sounds like exactly what I need right now." She admitted. She had been taking care of herself for so long, she had forgotten what it felt like to have someone take care of her.

_Is that really the truth? _Her inner voice asked. Mai frowned. No…it wasn't true. Hadn't Ayako taken care of her when she fell down her (first) well? Didn't Lin try to save her? How many times had Bou-San risked his life for her? Yanking her out of harm's way when she foolishly tried to stop Naru and Lin from reversing the kodoku curse. Keeping her warm by giving her his jacket when she ran out into the bitter cold snow when she was possessed by Kenji. Taking her on a "date" to the movies to cheer her up. How many times had John's simple words of encouragement and thoughtful advice help her through a troubling situation? She and Masako eventually warmed up to each other after Mai astral projected to and helped save her life. And then there was Naru.

Naru who had inquired after her head injury during the case he was investigating at her school. Naru with whom she fell down (her second) well. Naru who distracted her with his ventriloquism to keep her from getting scared – all while fighting off his battle against unconsciousness because he had used his PK to keep them from falling into a dangerous pile of debris. Naru whose face was the first she had seen after being rescued from the deadly formaldehyde gas filled in the biology room. Naru who sat on her bed, tense and worried, while Ayako berated him for having sent Mai out for a video tape. Naru who threw himself on top of her to protect her from a ceiling falling down upon her. Naru who brought her a cup of hot tea after her first death experience dream?

Naru. She had yet to call him. Or anyone, for that matter. _But,_ she reasoned _this isn't about a case. This is personal…and I don't want to burden them._

Satisfied with that thought, she decided she would call Naru tomorrow after a well rested day and night. She would figure out how to explain her two-day absence without worrying him or any other members of her adopted family. Right now…right now breakfast and a nap sounded like heaven. Naru could wait.

**~GHGHGHGHGH~**

The spectre howled in impotent rage as the girl with the Power slipped easily from her grasp. What was that strange barrier she erected around herself as she gazed upon the destruction of her familial burial ground? How had she escaped her grasp for a second time?

_This isn't over, little girl. _The spectre said as she watched Mai's form enter the vehicle, whisking her away from her clutches yet again.


	8. Guilt

**aka...The Reunion! Again, special heartfelt thanks to ****WhisperToTheWolves**** for the beta reading! You're the best!**

**I really, really hope the anticipation is worth the payoff. Let me know what you all think!**

**kr,**

**- tc**

The incessant knocking eventually woke Mai from her deep, dreamless sleep. She had arrived home around 9pm that evening, having stayed for dinner with Yoshi and his family at his wife's insistence. Mai took off her shoes, stumbling into her room as she went. She fell on top of her bed from sheer exhaustion, and barely managed to take off her shoe before sleep claimed her. Eventually the knocking sound filtered through to her consciousness, rousing her just enough to crack one eye open to peer at the clock. "2:53am…What on Earth…?" she mumbled, grabbing jamming her pillow over her head in an attempt to block the unwelcome noise. The harder she tried to block it out, the louder it became, this time accompanied by a muffled voice. Both eyes snapped open as she listened intently. The muffled baritone voice managed to sound both pissed off and urgent at the same time.

BANG. BANG. BANG. "MAI! ANSWER ME!" BANG BANG. "...**MAI**!"

_What in the world..? It's nearly 3am. How did he know I was back? _ She thought groggily as she left the warm comfort of her bed. If this kept up, he was going to get her in trouble with her landlord with all the complaints that would undoubtedly be lodged against her. Mai stretched and padded down the hall, through the living room to the door. The moon shone bright enough through the large front window that she didn't need a light, but it hardly mattered. She could walk through her apartment blindfolded and know exactly where she was at all times.

She sighed as she stopped in front of the door, placing one hand on the door jam and leaning heavily onto her arm, her weary head drooping. "Naru…stop pounding on my door." She sighed.

The fierce pounding ceased immediately. Mai did not move. She had hoped to come up with an explanation for her disappearance after a decent night sleep and a shower.

"I can stand here all night if I have to, Mai." Naru's muffled voice floated through the door. She could practically feel the waves of his irritation through the door.

Resigned to her fate, she unlatched the door, opening it to reveal a pissed off looking Naru.

He advanced. "Where."

_Step. _

"Have. "

_Step._

"You."

_Step._

"Been?" he seethed. Mai retreated with each step he took until she was backed up against the arm of her couch.

"Please close the door." Mai said quietly.

Naru sucked in a deep breath, turned on his heel and stalked back to the door, thankful the room was not lit, lest his quaking body betray him.

He shut the door and returned to where he had left his assistant. To his surprise, Mai had scooted over the edge of the couch and was now sitting with her arms wrapped around her thin legs. Her chin resting on her knees, obviously in deep thought.

"How did you know I was home?" she asked quietly.

"Lin is an Onmyoji, remember? He left a shiki here to guard your apartment and alert him when you returned." He lied.

"I was going to call you in the morning-" she began.

"It _is_ morning. And you have not answered my question." Naru cut her off sharply. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and sat down on the edge of the coffee table across from where she sat. His brain was going into hyperdrive, torn between wanting to yell at her for being so reckless, and wanting to….wanting to what? He was pleased she appeared to be physically unharmed. Pleased? No…this feeling. It was relief. He was relieved. His body completely bypassed the genius' brain, choosing to express that relief by grabbing Mai by the shoulders and sweeping her up into a fierce hug. The action shocked Naru as much as it had Mai.

"N…Naru…" she whispered, feeling his body quaking as he held her. Naru's brain finally caught up with his body, and he released her, sliding his hands down to her arms, leading her back down to a sitting position on the couch. He stood up and paced, this time both hands running through his hair. "Two days." He paused in his pacing, looking at her with an accusatory glare. "You were gone for two days." He cringed as he heard the pitch of his voice crack the tiniest bit. "Where were you? What happened? Why didn't you call? You just…vanished, Mai!" Mai winced and looked down at the floor as the anger in Naru's voice started to build. "You just disappeared. The principal was no help, oh, he knew you left town, but he was apparently not at liberty to discuss specifics since I am not your legal guardian." Naru scoffed, remembering how dangerously close he was to losing control over his PK during the conversation. Although the principal didn't know it, he was one of the very, very few who had ever denied Naru the thing he wanted and did not suffer for it.

Mai's eyes remained downcast. "I'm sorry, Naru. I'm sorry I worried you, but it's personal." She whispered.

_Personal? _ Naru's mind whirled with all the possibilities. Maybe she was in trouble with the law...or a gang. _Stop it, Noll. Why do you care? You're pissed because your assistant flaked out on you. That's it._ His mind tried to reason. _What if she had a boyfriend who got her into trouble? _He felt a cold, prickly sensation settle over his body at the thought.

"Personal." He repeated icily, coming to a halt in front of Mai's small form. "You had a responsibility to me, and to my company. I pay you to assist me, not to go gallivanting off without notice." His voice grew louder as he continued, picturing Mai with her phantom boyfriend. "As your employer, I have every right to demand an explanation to determine if your 'personal'" he spat out the word "excuse for disappearing for two days is a valid reason not to terminate your employment."

Mai looked up then. She took in Naru's furious face and aggressive posture. She looked down at the floor again, defeated. "It was family business, alright?" she said after a few moments.

"Family? You don't have family, Mai. Try again." Naru raged. As soon as the words left his mouth he realized what he had said.

Mai flinched back as though he had slapped her. She stared at him in shock, tears burning behind her eyes.Her mind reeled at the cruelty of his words, and she felt something break within her. She stood up and stared at him with a level gaze, the tears that threatened disappeared. "I think you should leave now, Mr. Davis." She said in a dead flat monotone. She turned and headed towards the door to the apartment.

Naru's eyes widened a fraction of an inch, wishing he could recall the harsh words. _That's what happens when you lose your temper, Noll. You're lucky you didn't send her belongings crashing into the walls._

Naru took a hesitant step forward. "I'm sorry. That was completely out of line. Mai…" he reached out to her retreating form, snatching his hand back when she suddenly stopped.

"Do I still have a job?" Mai asked without turning around, remembering Gene's warning about staying close to Naru and Lin.

"Yes. We're leaving in approximately four hours for a case. Make sure to pack enough for a week, and be at the office at 7:30am sharp." Naru commanded, slipping back into his familiar role of detachment as an alien feeling began to establish itself in his head.

"Thank you." Mai said in the same, flat, lifeless monotone that Naru already hated. She walked to the door of her apartment, holding it open. "You can go now."

Naru sucked in a breath, held it, and silently released it. In any other of the thousands of times he said something completely rude and inappropriate, if the situation warranted an apology, he would acquiesce and promptly dismiss the incident, as it held no further interest to him. Whether or not the injured party accepted his apology was none of his concern.

This time…this time it was different. He felt his stomach churning as an unfamiliar weight settled into his head. He unwillingly recalled the naked pain on Mai's face and he hated himself for being the reason for it. It took him a full ten seconds to realize he was feeling guilt.

Mai patiently waited for Naru to finish whatever he was processing. She was used to being patient as Naru digested new information and determined his next course of action. What she wasn't used to was the slight downcast turn of his eyes. Noticing the way his lips thinned a fraction of an inch. His hands twitched very slightly. To any other person, except perhaps Lin, there would be no noticeable difference in Naru's expression. To Mai, it seemed as though emotions were at war across his face. If she were to put a name to it, she would call it shame. The realization startled her.

Naru silently crossed the room towards the door Mai was patiently holding open for him. Her expression remained blank. Naru paused at the threshold, locking onto Mai's gaze. He did something he had never done before. He repeated himself.

"Please accept my apology, Mai. I really am sorry." His eyes searched hers for any sign of her trademark warmth and found none.

"I heard you the first time, Naru. Goodnight." Again, she was taken aback by the fleeting look of hurt that crossed his features.

Naru's jaw tightened. He nodded stiffly, turned and left the apartment. He felt himself internally wince as the door shut behind him, the sound of a soft click echoed in his mind as Mai locked the door behind him.


	9. Return

**Hi All!**

**Oh my goodness, look at all of you reading my words! I am so humbled and grateful to be able to entertain you with my story. Thank you all so, so much for the kind words.**

**Once again, a sincere thank you to WhisperToTheWolves for persevering and sticking with me as I stumble around the story. :)**

**And to everyone else who have been (quietly) demanding a new chapter...here ya go!**

**I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think!**

**kr,**

**tc**

**~GH~GH~GH~GH**

Mai shook as she closed and locked the door behind Naru. She crumpled to the floor, listening to the steady beat of Naru'sfootsteps as he retreated down the street. _Really, Mai, did you think he'd let it go if you simply said it was 'personal'? _She questioned herself, sniffling a bit, as the earlier tears that threatened to fall finally had their way, leaving salty trails down her cheeks. After a few moments, she stood, angrily swiping the tears from her face. Naru's cruel words echoed in her head. _You don't have a family. Try again._ She made her way to the kitchen, thoughts whirling as she filled the tea kettle.

Tears. She had cried buckets of them since his departure for Japan nearly a year ago. Every night was spent gazing into the now framed photo of a scowling ten year old Oliver and a smiling, playful Gene. She knew she should have quit SPR after Naru and Lin left, but Madoka had talked her into staying, as she was heading up the office. Months passed. Mai had entered her senior year in high school and was applying to colleges. Her grades were among the top in her class. She was healing. One day, she found she had gone an entire 24 hours without thinking about him. She remembered congratulating herself, feeling that she had passed some sort of milestone as she ascended the steps to the office and opened the door with a cheery "Good Morning, Madoka!"

"You're late. I need tea." Came the startlingly familiar voice. Her book bag dropped to the ground and her world began to spin. She took three hesitant steps forward, certain her misery had finally taken its toll on her sanity. She peered into the office, and there he was, occupying the desk, reading a book, the expression on his face as dark as his black shirt. He didn't even bother to look up at her while she stood there, mouth agape, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't end with one of his barbed comments.

"Close your mouth, Mai. There's an awful draft in here." Mai's mouth snapped shut and she stomped off to the kitchen with a frustrated grunt. His timing couldn't have been worse. Or more perfect. It was almost as if he knew she was nearly over her heartbreak. For someone who eschewed higher emotions, he had an uncanny way of bringing them out of her.

_Since when has Narcissistic Naru ever cared about anything except getting what he wants._ She thought venomously, slamming the tea kettle onto the stove with more force than she had intended. _Nothing but a cold, controlling, impassive jackass. _It wasn't until she caught herself preparing two cups of tea that she realized just how much she had been brooding over her boss. As much as her internal voice was complaining about him, she had to admit to herself that she had really missed him during those long months. Sighing, she put one cup back, finished fixing her tea, and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Face it, Mai. You're never going to get over him. No matter what he does. No matter what he says." She said out loud, voice full of misery. "Besides…he was just being himself. He didn't know what was going on." she sipped at her tea, wondering why she was talking to herself and worse yet, making excuses for him. Looking for yet another reason to forgive him for his hurtful actions. She took another sip, savoring the honey and vanilla flavor that promised relaxation. "Why didn't I call someone? Ayako or Bou-San?" she asked herself. _Because you don't want to burden your friends._ Came the unspoken reply. Mai sipped her tea, contemplating the entire encounter and suddenly sat up straight in her chair, laying the cup down heavily onto the table. "Wait a minute. Why _did_ he come over at three in the morning?"

**_~GHGHGHGHGH~_**

The next morning, at precisely 7:30, the team began to gather outside in the parking lot to load up the van. Naru and Lin remained in the office, no doubt double checking they had brought the right equipment and strategizing placement of the cameras. For the longest time, Mai thought Naru was just really good at knowing where to put cameras. She remembered asking him about it once, and he simply replied "My brain works differently than yours." Six months later, while bringing him a cup of tea, she accidentally splashed some of the liquid onto a large piece of paper which covered his desk. "Blueprints?" she asked, astonished. "All this time I've been thinking you're just really clever, and you've been consulting blueprints the whole time?"

Naru's lips had quirked as she finally caught on. "Took you long enough, dummy." Mai had let out an irritated grunt as she spun on her heel and left the office, slamming the door behind her.

Mai scowled at the memory. "So what's our new case about?" Mai asked casually as she and Bou-San loaded up the van. When Bou-San had arrived, she was expecting him to fuss over her, and much like Naru, demand to know where she had been. But he had said nothing. Naru didn't tell anyone about her mysterious absence. She was glad he didn't, but wasn't exactly sure if she was happy about it.

"I'm not really sure." He grunted as he slid a monitor into place. "I'm guessing a ghost is haunting something and we've been hired to drive it away."

Mai rolled her eyes as she picked up a box loaded with cables for the computers. "Maybe because that's what we do?" she said with a touch of sarcasm and a smile.

Bou-San looked down at his emotionally adopted little sister. "I was wondering when you were going to crack a smile. You seemed a little down earlier."

"It's early. I didn't sleep well last night." Mai supplied instantly. It wasn't a lie.

"Did you have a dream?" he asked as he shifted the last of the monitors into the van. He turned to take the box from Mai.

"No," _not last night_. "I don't know anything about our case, so how could I?"

"Your pre-cognitive abilities seem to have developed over the past six months or so," Naru answered her as he came around the back of the van. Mai yelped in surprise and jumped back, knocking her head against the still open rear door of the van.

"Jeez, Naru. Get a bell. It's not nice to eavesdrop." She complained, wincing as she rubbed where she banged her head.

"I wasn't eavesdropping." He said as he reached over to spin her around. The rest of his words were lost on Mai as she felt his hands sifting through her hair, searching for any sign of injury. After a moment he released her. "You're fine, it's just a bump. If we're all packed up, let's move out. Ms. Matsuzaki called and said she would meet us there."

Bou-San's eyes widened in surprise. He was wondering why he hadn't heard from Ayako to pick her up, as was their usual routine. He sent her a text earlier that morning which went unanswered. He assumed she was already at SPR or on her way when he realized he had arrived before her.

"Did she say why?" Bou-San asked.

"Because I'm paying her to do a job." Naru said, with a mocking lift of his dark eyebrow. He turned towards the van and slammed the doors shut.

Inwardly, Naru sighed with relief when he heard Mai giggle at his arched response to Bou-San's question. There didn't seem to be a tense atmosphere around them. Mai was acting like her usual self. _That doesn't mean you're off the hook, Noll._ His inner voice reminded him.

Naru handed Bou-San a map and a case file. "It should take us about 90 minutes or so to get to the client's residence."

Mai turned and headed towards the van. She could already feel her energy fading.

She stopped and turned to face Naru who was watching her with a guarded look. "Naru," she started. "I accept your apology." she nodded her head and turned to climb into the back seat of the van, thoughts of napping seducing her. Relief washed through him. Mai turned around too quickly to see the tension in his jaw and shoulders vanish. One corner of his mouth quirked up. _Thank you, Mai._ He thought to himself as he opened the passenger door, climbing into the van. "Let's go" he said to Lin, who was already in the driver seat.

Mai sprawled herself across the backseat, pulling out the pillow and blanket she kept stashed under the seats. She yawned loudly, catching Naru's attention. He cocked his head to the left, listening to Mai as her gentle breaths deepened. He turned to look at her as sleep claimed her, a small smile he didn't know he was showing played upon his lips.

_Mai looked about, recognizing she had once again entered the spirit plane. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I wish I had control over this," she muttered. She looked about. "Gene? Gene where are you? I know time works differently here, and it's not something I have a lot of. Your brother is dragging me out on another case, and you told me to stay near him." Mai called out._

_She heard a gentle laugh begin behind her, she whirled around as Gene approached, smiling and holding his arms out, absorbing her into a warm, welcoming hug. "Yesterday was pretty rough huh?" He commented. He felt Mai nod her head against his chest. He released her and gestured to the path ahead of them. "I was able to feel bits and pieces." He explained as they walked. "At one point, I could feel your panic and anxiety…the best I could do was to send one of my shiki out to try to make contact. Was he successful?" Gene asked, hope coloring his voice._

_Mai nodded slowly. "It was just before I saw…the aftermath. My body felt warmed and it pulsed three times before it went away." She looked up into Gene's sincere navy blue eyes. "that was you?"_

_"My shiki." He corrected. "They're still new to me. They are in my service only because I was allowed to return as your spirit guide. Normally, one has to defeat a demon and cause them to submit their will into service." Mai opened her mouth to ask, but Gene cut her off. "I will explain it to you another time. I promise."_

_Gene nodded solemnly. "Watch." He gestured and suddenly the blackened landscape cleared._

_Mai found herself in the middle of a small town in feudal Japan. She looked about. The shape of the land seemed familiar somehow. Men and women went about their business. Children played and chased each other around the small houses as their mothers simultaneously looked after them and completed their communal jobs. _

_She looked down at herself and noted she was carrying a basket of wet laundry. Feet that did not belong to her took her to a grassy knoll on the outskirts of the town and began to lay the wet clothing out on the grass to dry in the sun. A giggle escaped from the nearby woods. All thoughts flew out of Mai's mind as she felt the woman straighten, listening intently. Another feminine giggle, accompanied by the murmur of a male voice. Mai blushed when she realized she was eavesdropping on a lover's tryst._

_Her embarrassment quickly turned to a seething rage as she felt the emotion pouring out of the woman. It was obvious she recognized the voices. She stood up and angrily made her way to the forest glade._

_Ten paces in, and she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a dark haired male kissing his way down the neck of a fair haired female. She stiffened, dropping the laundry basket she forgot she was carrying._

_"Akihiro," she whispered, her hands flying to cover her face. Mai could taste the tears Nanami choked back as she felt her heart breaking. This man, Akihiro, had broken her heart in the most cruel way. He had betrayed her. Betrayed their love. Betrayed their pledge to wed._

_The man's head snapped up, his eyes narrowing. "Nanami." He said with no emotion._

_Mai shuddered as Nanami's heartbreak turned into wrath. "Here? Of all places. With __**her**__?" she gestured to the fair haired woman who was pulling the sleeves of her kimono back to cover her bared shoulders. Mai felt the venomous rage-driven adrenaline course through Nanami's veins. She wanted that woman dead. She wanted Akihiro to hurt. Hurt just as much as she was hurting._

_"Perhaps I should leave," the woman started. Nanami fixed her with a glare. "Don't even think about it, Susumu." Nanami warned. Susumu stopped dead in her tracks._

_"Nanami, please be reasonable. I'm sorry things didn't work out between us." Akihiro said earnestly. "I wish you the best in all you do, but I am with Susumu now. We plan to wed before the harvest."_

_Nanami's wrath twisted into pure hatred. She lunged at the woman, painfully yanking her back by her long hair. Susumu whimpered in pain._

_"You WHORE!" Nanami screamed, pulling Susumu to the ground and scrambling on top of her. "You could have had any man in the village, and you chose my betrothed. My LOVE!" she fisted her hands into Susumu's hair "HE. IS. MINE!" she punctuated each word by slamming Susumu's head into the ground. Nanami began to slap and punch Susumu. "We were happy until you came along." Her voice took on the ragged edge only heartbreak could summon. " You are a traitor to all women!" Susumu whimpered helplessly as Nanami continued to attack her._

_"Nanami!" Akihiro roared. "That is ENOUGH!" he violently grabbed Nanami by her wrists and threw her off Susumu. Mai felt the painful jolt of her head cracking against a nearby tree, and the vision turned green._

_"Oh, God," Mai whispered as she was expelled from Nanami's body. "She was killed." Mai slid to the ground, head in her hands, whimpering as the pain of Nanami's death echoed through her mind._

_Gene kneeled down beside Mai. "Are you alright?" he asked. He hated it when Mai astrally projected directly into a memory._

_"My neck," Mai said hoarsely, rubbing at the base of her skull. "Her neck was broken when Akihiro threw her off Susumu." _

_She looked up at Gene, tears in her eyes. "He betrayed her." Mai told him. "and she was nearly insane with heartbreak."_

_Gene gently inspected the back of Mai's skull, wincing as he heard her hiss in pain. "I think you'll carry this wound with you when you wake up." He informed her gently. "I'm sorry, Mai. But the more emotionally attached you are to the ghost, the more this type of thing will happen."_

_Mai gently craned her neck to look at him. "Emotionally attached? How was I emotionally attached to Nanami? She was so full of rage and anger…"_

_"The same rage and anger you felt at the cemetery yesterday." Gene reminded her._

_"For different reasons!" Mai protested as Gene gingerly helped her to her feet._

_"When a person dies violently, the spirit sometimes holds onto whatever it was feeling at the time. Nanami was seething with anger, rage and heartbreak over her lover's betrayal. Her soul never found peace." Gene explained. "She became a sitebound spirit." He explained. _

_"That's why the landscape seemed familiar. She lived here before it was turned into a cemetery."_

_ Gene nodded, blackness began to shroud his body. "She was a harmless spirit, but now she is more than what she once was." Gene started to fade. "Nanami is targeting you, Mai."_

"But why?" Mai asked out loud as she opened her eyes.

"Why what?" Naru said, turning in his seat, looking at Mai with an inquisitive gaze. "Did you have a dream?" he asked.

Mai sat up, flinching as her neck throbbed. "Yeah…owww" she moaned, putting both hands behind her head in an effort to lessen the pain.

Naru frowned. "Mai, you didn't hit your head that hard." He chided. He started when he saw Mai's hands come away with blood.

"What the…" he unbuckled his seatbelt, clambering into the back seat amidst Lin's protests as he swerved to keep the vehicle on the road. Naru ignored him, slowly helping Mai to a sitting position. "Move your hands." He demanded.

Mai wordlessly complied and closed her eyes as she, for the second time that same day, felt Naru's cool fingers delicately inspecting her head.

"This wound wasn't here when you hit your head earlier." He commented as he reached underneath the seat to retrieve the first aid kit.

"I astral projected." Mai whispered, trying to hold still as Naru placed the salve and bandage against the base of her skull.

Naru felt adrenaline pump through his veins at her words. She had astrally projected once before, during the Urado case. She had also relived the memory of a spirit's death. "You've never brought an injury from the spirit plane back with you before." he frowned.

Mai gingerly sat up straighter, Naru keeping a protective arm about her shoulders. Once again his body taking action without his mind being conscious of the movement. He deemed it prudent to keep his arm where it was to lessen any impact her head might take as the van continued on its journey.

"Yeah, about that." Mai half smiled. _Oh, God, what do I say?_ "It turns out I have a spirit guide now, and…it's Gene."

Naru stiffened. "How is that possible? He crossed over." Naru said firmly.

"He said he was promoted and he'd explain it later. Oh, he also has shiki." Mai said. Lin's ears pricked up.

"How did he get shiki?" Lin asked. "He's a spirit…spirits can't have shiki."

Mai shrugged, then hissed in pain. Naru tightened his arm around her shoulders. "He said he'd explain that later, too."

"He has a lot of explaining to do." Naru glowered. _The next time I look into a mirror, I am going to let him have it._ He thought with irritation.

Mai felt her face flush as she became aware of Naru's arm around her shoulder. She shifted in her seat to face him. "Thank you," she gestured to her neck. "It feels much better now."

Naru looked into her eyes for a moment longer than he should have, then dropped his gaze, nodded somewhat stiffly, and simultaneously removed his arm and turned his attention to Lin.

"Lin, how far away are we?" he asked.

"Actually, we just arrived." Lin said as he shifted into park and cut the engine. He quickly exited the vehicle, silently wishing he had a hidden camera mounted in the van. Madoka simply would never believe him when he told her of Naru's protectiveness of Mai without proof.

Naru reached for the handle and slid the door of the van open, stepping out onto the asphalt in one graceful motion. He debated a moment, then turned to Mai, watching as she struggled to slide over along the seat to reach the open door. Sighing, he held out his hand. "Take my hand. With your luck, you'd fall straight onto your face and then you'd be more useless than you usually are."

"Yeah, me and my useless dreams and my useless tea-making abilities." Mai muttered, gratefully taking his proffered hand.

"Lin and Bou-San can handle unloading the van. You are not to lift so much as a single box today. Understood?" Naru commanded. Bou-San approached, catching the last of Naru's orders. Bou-San rolled his eyes. Even when Naru tried to be nice, he still sounded like an ass.

"After we get settled and Ms. Matuzaki arrives, you can tell us about your dream." Naru continued, catching site of Bou-San.

"What happened to my little Jou-chan?" he demanded, noting the new bandage she now sported on the back of her head. Lin silently approached the side of the vehicle. He turned as he heard rapidly approaching footsteps.

"Mai-chan!" a familiar voice called out. "I wasn't expecting you back so soon. I'm still waiting for the insurance company to return my call." Mai looked up in astonishment as she exited the vehicle. Nishimura Kiyoshi was making his way towards the assembled group. Mai looked around at her surroundings for the first time. _It couldn't be…_

Naru's eyes widened as he looked from his assistant to the client, and back again. "You two know each other?" Naru asked in a low, dangerous voice. He didn't like being caught off-guard.

"Forgive me, Mai-chan….I didn't realize you knew Shibuya-san." Yoshi stammered as he approached. "I hired his company to investigate the disturbances. Had I known you were involved…" he trailed off.

Mai nodded faintly, her stomach doing odd flip-flops as she realized where she was. She turned to Naru. "The case…the case is here?" she stuttered.

Naru sighed impatiently, wanting to ask how she knew the client. Nishimura Kiyoshi had only approached him three days ago, begging for his help. _Three days ago. _ Naru's mind began to make connections. _The same day Mai vanished. _ "Yes." he answered impatiently. "There have been several reports of-"

"-graves being disturbed with no apparent cause? Tombstones and grave markers being ripped from the ground and smashed?" Mai finished.

Naru narrowed his eyes. "Have you been reading my notes?" he accused.

"Forgive me, Shibuya-san." Yoshi intervened. "Mai-chan has been staying with my family and I the past two days. She did not know I hired you to look into the incidents. She was here for other reasons."

Naru stared down at Mai, waiting for an answer. "And what reasons would those be?" he demanded.

Mai looked up at Naru with a watery gaze. "Sunagawa Bochi is where my parents are buried." She said quietly. "Three nights ago, their graves were desecrated."

Naru sucked in an involuntary breath, watching the tears spill out of Mai's eyes. She drifted away from him. Numbly, he watched as Bou-San held the sobbing girl against his chest, patting her head and murmuring soothing words. Lin let out a silent gasp of his own, silently offering a prayer for Mai's fallen parents.

Naru felt sick. His caustic comment from the previous night causing acid to build up in his stomach and his head to whirl with that newly discovered feeling of guilt. Naru was a scientist, and his need for questions to be answered bordered on genetic imperative. He had been known to spend days, weeks even trying to discover an answer to even the most minute of questions, simply for the satisfaction of having been the one to discover the answer. In all his life, he had never regretted discovering the answer to a question he had been pursuing. Never regretted…until today.


	10. An: don't Worry! It's good News

Hey Everyone!

I still cannot get over how many people are following this story. it gives me goosebumps just thinking that I can provide a bit of escapism to your day. Thank you all so much.

Well, after the Thanksgiving holiday (I flew to Atlanta, GA - no real time to write except for a rough outline), I plan to get to working on the next chapter tonight and tomorrow, worst case, I'll have the next chapter up by Wednesday. (which just happens to be my birthday) :)

If you're unhappy with the infrequency of the updates, I do sincerely apologize. I try to get at least one chapter up each week, but my life...totally whew! lol. I work full-time and and am Mum to an autistic child, and I wouldn't change my life for anything. Well...except maybe winning a bunch of money. Anyhow, just as I am able to provide you some entertainment, I myself, as the author, well...if this makes sense, writing provides an escape for me as well. I truly enjoy spinning tales and i never know when inspiration will strike. It 's actually quite fun.

Anyhow, you lot - yes you...go back to your studies. Unless you really want to be an idiot. ;)

Oh - a few of you asked what "kr" means. It's short for "Kind Regards". Thinking I should change it to "ILYAEHLLY" (I love you and everyone who looks like you).

Have a great day! Look for the next installment very soon! Plot development! More Naru/Mai moments. Ayako finally hits the scene! Lin might even speak (oooohhhhh!)

kr,

Teddycat


	11. Interview

**Hi Everyone!**

**Wow guys! I can't believe how many reviews this story has so far. Thank you all so very much. A special thanks to all of you who have been patiently (or impatiently) waiting for the next chapter. I know I promised it by Wednesday, but you know...work, life, birthdays...things happen. I was thinking of you the whole time, I promise!**

**So here is chapter 11. I have most of chapter 12 written, and hope to have that up by Sunday. *fingers crossed***

**Hope you enjoy this one. Please let me know what you think. **

**kr,**

**tc**

_If I didn't know any better, I'd swear he was brooding._ Lin thought to himself an hour later, as he hefted the last of the monitors into the cramped office of the cemetery gateway. Athough they were somewhat confined, Lin and Naru were able to set up about half of the equipment they brought, leaving them just enough room to move around without toppling over one another. They left the portable generator behind, opting instead to load up the van with extra equipment. Naru wasn't happy they didn't have a full set-up, but he had to make do with what was available.

"All powered up." Lin told him unnecessarily. "Once Bou-san and Mai return, we can begin to set up the cameras. Although temperature readings will be difficult to gauge considering the outdoor terrain." Lin knew he was mostly speaking to himself. Naru had no doubt already sorted and stored this information away. It was only because he had known Lin since he was a child that kept him from making a sarcastic comment.

Naru sat in one of the small office chairs, arms and legs crossed, chin defiantly buried in his chest. Lin amended his former assessment. Noll was sulking. The last time Lin caught Noll sulking was during secondary school in London when Noll was 13. Nigel Anderson dared to score one point above him during an exam about, ironically enough, Japanese folklore. Noll had brooded for days, unused to the feeling of imperfection, until finally one day Gene had had enough and told Noll to "get over himself." It turned out all Noll needed to get out of his self-imposed surliness was a good scuffle with Gene. Lin had no doubt about who Noll wanted to brawl with at this moment. The thought brought a faint smile was online. If Noll suffered half as much as he did when Madoka blew into his life six years ago, he was getting off easy.

**_One Hour Earlier…_**

Naru and Lin silently followed a discreet distance after Yoshi , Mai and Bou-san they headed towards the house. Naru still needed to discuss with Yoshi where their base would be located so they could set-up, place cameras and take temperature readings. Yoshi explained he had only one extra room . He apologized for not having the additional two requested rooms available, but assured them the one guest room they had could comfortably accommodate everyone. He had two shoji screens available to allow the women their privacy as well as extra futons. The guest bathroom was just down the hall. It was only because the case interested him that he accepted the unconventional arrangements. Naru sighed internally. On the one hand, the uncomfortable temporary living arrangement meant the three men could keep an eye on Mai. On the other hand…sleeping in the same room as Mai. She probably snored. His left cheek quirked up at the thought, she had fallen asleep on his shoulder enough times during long road trips that he knew she did not snore. He ignored the pleasurable shiver that raced down his spine at the thought of sharing a room with her. _And Lin. And Bou-San. And Ms. Matsuzaki._ His inner voice reminded him. The only saving grace was Ms. Hara would not be joining them, as she was currently filming in America.

Naru stopped dead when he entered the house. Any thoughts of accepting the proposed sleeping arrangements within the single guest room vanished in an instant when he laid his eyes upon the sight that greeted him.

Mai was contently enveloped in the comforting embrace of a boy about his own age. Her brown eyes were closed. She had a small smile on her lips. Naru could see her tears had stopped, the salty evidence of their tracks along her cheeks the only sign she had been crying. The boy was taller than Mai by at least a foot, dwarfing her petite frame and nearly swallowing her whole. Naru paused, stunned, then immediately tensed. No matter how cramped the van and office were, under no circumstances were they staying _here. _Under the same roof as this…_boy._

"I didn't think I'd see you again!" the boy was saying to Mai as Naru approached. _Again? _ Although he meant to ignore the twosome, the boy's comment irked Naru.

"Mai, I pay you to work, not to canoodle with strange boys." Naru snapped as he swept past the couple. He paused for the barest moment, looking directly into Mai's now wide-eyed gaze. "Tea." He ordered, continuing his journey, following Yoshi as he led the way to the living room.

Reflexively, Mai shot away from Nishimura Soushi, Yoshi's eldest son "Naru!" Mai said, a note of outrage in her voice. "This isn't even our…your house!" Mai blushed at the slip in her words.

Naru shot Soushi a look of triumph when Mai turned, presumably seeking out the kitchen to comply with his request. Soushi reached out to catch Mai by the arm. "Tea is not a problem. I'll show you the way." he smiled, leading her down the hall. Soushi turned his head and returned Naru's triumphant look in kind. Naru's eyes narrowed by a fraction as he watched Soushi follow after Mai, wondering if this was where she had spent the night while she was gone.

Naru was grateful for the well timed knock on the front door, preventing him from wasting any more of his time thinking about Mai and the _boy._

Kai, Yoshi's wife, entered the room with a polite nod to everyone as she answered the door. There stood a slightly disheveled looking Ayako. Bou-san stopped mid-stride and made a bee line for her.

"Where were you this morning?" he snapped. "I waited for a half hour, called and sent texts. You never answered. What happened?"

Ayako held up a hand to Bou-san. Kai opened the door wider, inviting her in. Ayako was smartly dressed in a pale pink business suit cinched at the waist by a white belt, accenting her slim figure. She worde matching pink suede pumps. A large pink and white hat completed the outfit. The only thing out of place were the dark sunglasses she sported on her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't get back to you, Housho" she said quietly. "I had a rough night."

He was about to make one of his smart-ass comments, but stopped dead. She never called him by his name. His anger was quickly replaced by concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked, stepping forward and guiding her in. He placed his hand at the small of her back. Yoshi gestured for the group to to enter the spacious living room.

Ayako gave him a wan smile. "Please, no jokes or comments. I was at a charity fund-raiser my parents were hosting last night. I'm a bit…"

"Hung-over?" Bou-san replied.

"Like you wouldn't believe." She admitted.

"I can bring a pain reliever and water, if you like?" Kai offered with a kind smile.

"Thank you, that is very kind. Perhaps I could trouble you for a cup of hot tea?" Ayako asked as she slipped off her sunglasses, wincing as the light hit her eyes.

"Your friend and my son are preparing some right now. I will ask them to prepare an extra cup." Kai said, bowing formally as she left the room.

Bou-san thought he should feel that he wanted very badly to needle Ayako about her hangover, but he couldn't find the urge to pull the trigger. She had called him by his name. For the first time. Without honorifics. It made him feel…pleased. He smiled gently, arm still at the small of her back, guiding her into the living room with the others.

The room held a distinctive western feel. A sunk-in floor covered in a soft brown carpet. The walls were painted a pale blue, accenting the room with a surprisingly modern twist. Naru gazed at the two long brown leather couches tucked away against adjacent walls, an octagonal end table with a small lamp in the corner between the couches. A stylish L shaped coffee table sat in front of the two couches. Lin and Naru sat, simultaneously pulling out their note-taking instruments of choice – Lin's ever present lap-top and the Naru's trademark black notebook and pen. Bou-san hid a snicker, wondering if they even realized they were prepping themselves in synch.

Mai returned with a tray of tea, setting a cup down in front of each person. She greeted Ayako with a sunny smile, which Ayako tried to return, but failed miserably. Frowning a bit, Mai moved on to serve everyone else, saving Naru for last. She glared at him as she set the teacup down, then, seeing no other place to sit, sank into the sofa next to him. She would have set the tea down with more force, had the china belonged to her. For now, she would have to settle for shooting Naru a glowering look. As annoyed as she was with him, she never let it interfere with her unique tea-making skills. Naru hid a smile behind his teacup. It was nice to know some things never changed. His smirk quickly turned into a scowl when he noticed Soushi had followed Mai into the room and was now trying to catch her gaze. Seeing nowhere to sit, he settled for leaning against the wall, staring at Mai the entire time.

"Nishimura-san," Naru began. "To protect your privacy as my client, I only require the presence of those directly involved or witness to the disturbances." He shot a meaningful look at Soushi.

Naru traded his tea for his notebook, snapping it open. "Go on." He ordered.

Mai sat back, quietly sipping her tea, observing the two men. They were behaving like wild dogs, challenging each other for the dominant position. She caught Bou-san's gaze, who was seated on the opposite couch. He grinned and winked at her. _It's about time Naru had some competition. _Bou-san thought smugly. Mai's baffled look made him grin. She had no idea Naru and Soushi were having a battle of wills over her.

"About six months ago, random things started happening. Small at first. Our landscapers would set their tools down and the tools would disappear, only to be found twenty or thirty feet away. As though someone had run off with it and dropped it."

"Or one of the other men picked up the tool and threw it as a joke." Naru countered.

Undeterred, Soushi continued. "Things started to escalate after that."

"Tell him about the scratches." Mai piped up. Naru turned to look at her.

"I was unaware you had been promoted to investigator, Mai." He said coolly.

"Soushi-kun and I spoke about it in the kitchen. That's why I asked him to join us." Mai grinned maliciously at Naru's murderous glare.

Soushi watched the verbal sparring between Naru and Mai with interest. It was obvious the girl had feelings for her boss. But if her boss was that much of an ass, he could play the charming, understanding friend she turned to when her heart was inevitably broken. They always did, seeking comfort affection and reassurance they were still desirable. And who was he to deny them what they needed? All Naru had to do was keep being himself and Soushi fancied he would have Mai in his bed before the weekend was over.

Naru broke his glare from Mai and nonchalantly turned back to his notebook. "Continue." He said without looking up.

"About a month after the tools started moving around, the landscapers reported to work, only to find the garden shed covered in scratches. As though someone was trying desperately to get in. The scratches looked like they were made by human hands." He dug out his cell phone and handed it to Naru. "I took pictures."

Naru gazed at the photos, hesitantly sliding his finger across the touch screen. Naru had little experience with these so-called smart phones. All he needed was a portable phone to call and send text messages. But the photos were interesting. They did look like they were scratches left by a human hand. He inhaled suddenly, his nose picking up the scent of vanilla and lavender. Mai's shampoo. He glanced to his right, suddenly becoming aware that Mai was leaning into him, peering over his shoulder to get a better look at the pictures.

"Zoom in on that one, Naru." She said, pointing to the photo currently displayed on the high tech smart phone.

He fumbled with the touch screen, trying to regain his concentration. Mai leaned in closer, her upper body pressed against his right arm, her face mere inches away. She felt soft, he noticed, molded up against his arm. Why had he never noticed that before? He slid his gaze back down to the phone, but not before noticing he could clearly see down her shirt. Mai had innocently leaned in closer to him in an effort to get a better look at the photo on the camera. All he had to do was turn his head and his lips would meet hers. His mouth went dry at the very thought. His brain went numb. _You are absolutely useless at this, Noll._ His inner voice mocked.

"Oh, you are absolutely useless at this, Naru." Mai said, startling him out of his reverie as she unintentionally echoed his inner thoughts. Yanking the phone from his grasp, Mai leaned back to her seat, removing all body contact with him. She expertly pinched the touch screen to zoom in on the shed. "Look," she pointed, handing the phone back to him.

Wordlessly, Naru took the phone back. He squinted a bit as he gazed into the now enlarged photo, and he could clearly see what Mai had pointed out. From a distance, it was impossible to see. Up close it was impossible to miss. Between the scratches, in what appeared to be fresh blood, was the word "traitor".

"Interesting." Naru mused, the discovery of the message bringing his mind back on track. "Mai. Contact Yasu and ask him to research the history of Sunagawa Bochi. As far back as he can get." Naru returned the phone to Soushi.

"After that, most of the groundkeeper staff quit." Yoshi stepped into the conversation. "The few who stayed starting reporting those same types of scratches appearing on tombstones and mausoleums. Then the grave markers started to become disturbed, being scratched up or smashed. The grass around the disturbed areas stopped growing."

Naru leaned back, chin caught between his thumb and forefinger. His thinking pose, as Mai had secretly dubbed it. She scooted a little bit away from him, feeling a blush rising to her face. She always thought he looked most handsome when he had that far-away thoughtful gaze. She could see him picture theories and discard them by the slight tilting of his lips, the tightening of his jaw. A slightly raised eyebrow or narrowed eyes. It was in these unguarded moments that he seemed the most relaxed, as though his mind was so fully engaged in thought, he forgot to keep his expression blank and stoic.

"You mentioned the incidents kept escalating," Naru spoke, his gaze still unfocused as he was thinking his way through the incidents, trying to connect the dots. "Was there anything unusual going on when these incidents occurred?"

Yoshi thought back. "Ah, you're testing my memory, young man. I don't remember any specific incident sparking it off, but after the graves began to be disturbed, I had to contact the families to let them know." He paused.

Naru could feel Mai go rigid next to him. She sat up a little straighter as her muscles tensed. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed her hands were clamped tightly on the hem of her loose fitting sweatshirt.

"It seemed to worsen after I made those calls. The families would arrive, some grieving, some angry. Some just…well, as I told Mai-chan the other day, the father of the last family I had to contact grew so angry, he punched my assistant and broke his nose.

Bou-san and Ayako gasped. Naru and Lin showed no reaction.

"Afterward, he was apologetic, explaining he was not a violent man…something just came over him and he couldn't control it." Yoshi continued, then gestured to Mai. "You felt it, Mai-chan."

Naru's head snapped to Mai, staring into her large brown eyes. "Is this true?"

Mai looked down at her hands, still tensed up in her lap. "Yes," she admitted in a faint voice. "it felt like…I don't know…this rage just came over me, and I couldn't stop it. I – " she paused, looking up at Yoshi with a guilty face. "I attacked Yoshi."

"For God's sake, why?" Ayako demanded. "And this happened a few days ago? Why are we only learning about it now?"

"Because I didn't know the case was at Sunigawa Bochi." Mai looked at Ayako, tears brimming in her eyes. "My parents are buried there, and their graves were-" she stopped. She couldn't get the words out. Not again. "Yoshi contacted me at school the day after it happened."

Ayako's hands flew to her mouth. "Oh God, Mai. Oh God, that's awful. I am so sorry."

"Mai-chan," Soushi said from the doorway. "Come with me, let's make more tea."

"Mai's presence is required here." Naru said firmly, shooting Soushi an arctic glare. "She is part of this investigation."

"I thought you were questioning that earlier." Soushi challenged him. "Mai-chan. You need to settle your nerves. Come with me." he said firmly. Soushi entered the living room and hauled Mai up by her arm. Mai did not protest.

Naru snapped his notebook shut and stood. "I would appreciate it if you did not pester my assistant while she is working." He reached out, removing Soushi's hand from Mai's arm. "We need to get our base set up. And although I appreciate the offer of the use of your guest room," he said to Yoshi. "We need to stay in close proximity to the cemetery, so sleeping arrangements here will not be possible."

"Sleeping arrangements? We have no sleeping arrangements?" Ayako complained, looking exasperated.

Mai looked up. "I have a place we can use." She said quietly.

And for the second time in as many nights, Mai prepared herself to visit her parent's house.


	12. Posturing

**Hey Everyone,**

**Hope everyone is having a good weekend. I got to visit Santa yesterday. :) He said I could have the Ghost Hunt DVD set for Christmas if I put up another chapter today.**

**Here it is. Not heavy on plot development, but like a slow burning fire, the plot reveals itself as the sparks become flames. (the good kind of flames...you know what I mean). This chapter, "Posturing", is a bit on the fluff side, but I think I did alright on the character development.**

**Enjoy! And as always, thank you for the kind reviews. I love 'em!**

**kr,**

**tc**

"I have a place we can use." Mai said quietly.

Mai looked up at Naru, who was still taking a defensive stance before her, as though shielding her from Soushi. He was still glaring at Soushi, ready to deck the boy if he touched Mai again. He would make amends to Yoshi later.

"Well?" he prompted Mai impatiently as he continued his staring contest with Soushi.

Mai looked down at her hands again. "Well…" she started.

"If you suggest _roughing it_," Ayako made a face, as though the words were filth in her mouth. "I am turning around and heading home right now."

"No, really. I…" she felt the outline of the worn house key through the pocket of her jeans. "My house isn't too far from here. My old teacher, Ishikawa-sensei is living there now, but the house…it's mine." Mai smiled sadly, then shook her head, replacing her sad smile with a grin. Naru immediately broke his gaze from Soushi, turning to watch Mai. He felt another pang of guilt as he took in her saddened expression. _You have no family, Mai. Try again. _His words from last night mocked him. Giving Soushi a final warning look, Naru sank back down on the couch next to Mai.

"My parents left it to me." she continued, oblivious to the silent exchange between Naru and Soushi. "I invited Ishikawa-sensei to live there after I moved to Tokyo."

"So you think she'd let the five of us stay for a few days?" Bou-san asked, hope coloring his voice. He had faced possessions, ghosts, demons…even a God, but he most certainly did not want to be around an agitated Ayako. _An agitated hung-over Ayako_ he reminded himself . He absently ran a hand over the back of his head, already anticipating the blows from Ayako's mighty purse that would eventually connect with the base of his skull. He often wondered if her various purses were lined with lead. There was no way a petite woman like her could do so much damage as she did, wielding nothing but a purse. _Then again, she is the feistiest red-head I know._ He thought with a small smile, his gaze flicked over to her fondly.

"What?" she snapped after she noticed Bou-san watching her. Her hands unconsciously seeking out her purse. She mentally cursed when she realized what she was doing, doubly cursing when she remembered she had left it in her car. She chose to stare him down with a challenging look.

"I was just thinking of how I could keep you comfortable, had we ended up camping out." Bou-san said with a light smile. Ayako looked at him in astonishment, a light pink crept to her cheeks.

"If you are done flirting, perhaps we could get back to the topic at hand." Naru said tightly.

_'Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind.' _Lin typed to Madoka on his laptop as he quietly regarded the two not-quite-yet couples. He was rather surprised the SPR team never questioned why he was constantly on his laptop, even when there was nothing of note to document during a case. He spent a majority of his time communicating with Madoka.

_"Shakespeare. Very nice, Lin." _Madoka wrote back. Lin allowed himself a small smile.

"I'm sure it won't be a problem for us to stay with her. " Mai replied to Bou-san's question.

"But you're already here, and the guest room is ready for you." Soushi persuaded, still standling before Mai. "Perhaps you would like to take a look at it before offering your house, Mai-chan." He said with a charming wink and a smile.

Mai blanched. Naru shot the boy a dark look.

"That's very kind, Soushi-kun," Mai said demurely. "But my house is closer to Sunigawa Bochi, and we have imposed upon you enough for one day."

Naru looked smugly at Soushi. _Check. _

"Are you certain, Mai-chan?" Soushi leaned in closer.

Mai's look hardened. "I am sure, _Kishoshi-kun._" She said firmly, using formal honorifics to show her displeasure. "But thank you."

_Mate. _Naru thought, a self-satisfied expression played upon his face.

Soushi gave Mai a chilling smile. "Very well." he said, straightening his tall frame. He turned, leaving the living room, taking the tension from the air with him.

**_GH~GH~GH~GH~GH~_**

Mai knew the road to her house by heart. The team clambored into their respective vehicles, following the black van as Mai gave Lin directions. Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the modest four bedroom house. They were greeted by the sight of Ishikawa-sensei in the middle of packing her car.

"Mai-chan!" she beamed as Mai exited the van. Ishikawa-sensei walked over to give the girl a hug. "Twice in as many days. I am truly fortunate, but…I am heading to the university to visit Misa!" she sounded crestfallen.

Any remaining anger Naru had towards Mai vanished upon hearing she had stayed the night with her teacher, rather than the Kishoshi family. The false sincerity and charm dripping from the disdainful Soushi had him on edge, ready to pounce on him at any moment. The feeling had momentarily disarmed Naru. He had felt resentful and suspicious of the boy from the moment he laid eyes on him. _Resentful. Suspicious. Those are just other words for jealous, Noll. Admit it. _His evil inner voice taunted. Naru ignored it.

"Oh! Oh, that actually… Ishikawa-sensei, would you mind if my friends and I stayed here for a few days? We have business in town, and there are no vacancies in the hotels. I hate to impose upon you a second time-" Ishikawa-sensei's hug tightened on the girl, effectively shutting her up. _Well, at least I can still breathe. Which is more than I can say for when Bou-san hugs me! _She thought wryly as Ishikawa-sensei released her.

"Mai-chan. This is your house, not mine." She chided.

"But it's your home, not mine." Mai countered.

"My home is your home. Always. I plan to be gone for the next ten days. Water my plants for me, neh?" she asked as she cheerily opened the driver side door to her car. "Oh…you need the key."

Mai smiled, taking her hand out of her front pocket. "Don't worry. I still have mine."


	13. Fury

**Well hey! Glad you all came back! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I'll admit...the whole "check mate" thing made me giggle. I love developing characters. What one might call "OOC", I prefer to think of as "emotional evolution". And who better to emotionally evolve than our favorite Narcissist?**

**Anyhow...this is the longest chapter yet. Apologies in advance to WhisperToTheWolves...I was so excited to get this out! I couldn't wait on your beta. Gomen nasai!**

**Anyhow, read, review, enjoy. Let me know what you think of the plot development - yes, my friends! We are THERE!**

**kr,**

**tc**

_**GH~GH~GH~GH **_

"I want the bulk of the monitoring equipment here. All the recording equipment goes to the cemetery." Naru directed as he hefted one of the monitors. After deciding the living room would make the most logical secondary base, he, Lin and Bou-san began hefting the appropriate equipment, swiftly transforming the once comforting room into a dizzying wall of monitors and computers.

Ayako and Mai were already in the house. After seeing Mai's injury, Ayako went into Doctor mode, retrieving the impressive looking first aid kit and doctor satchel from her car. "I've learned to be extra cautious around you, Mai." She joked as she followed Mai to the kitchen. Mai paused at the threshold.

When Mai didn't respond, Ayako reached out a tentative hand and placed it on Mai's shoulder. She felt Mai's cold hand slide up to grip it, squeezing it tightly. Head bowed.

"Mai?" Akako queried.

Mai picked her head up and turned, facing Ayako with a slightly watery smile. "Mom and I spent a lot of time in here, talking, cooking, doing my homework." She said wistfully, her expression recalling those earlier days when it was just the two of them.

As they entered the kitchen, Mai's gaze trailed to the old, worn out tea kettle sitting on the stove where it had always been. It was one of the few things she recognized from her childhood. She was surprised Ishigawa-sensei had kept it - most of her belongings were modern and westernized. But the antique Tetsubin tea kettle with handle crossing over the top and the elaborate pouring spout had remained. Mai brushed a finger across its worn surface. "Mom taught me how to prepare tea." She smiled at the memory. "We had a tea strainer – the kind where you could add your own tea leaves and blend your own flavors. Mom said I was pretty good at it."

Ayako smiled. "Your Mom was right. One sip of your tea and I always feel like I'm surrounded by family."

"That's because I make it for my family." Mai smiled, turning around to face the beautiful read head. "You, Bou-san, John, Masako, Yasu, Lin…even Naru." Mai added. "I make a special tea for us when we're all together. "Kazoku Tea"

Ayako felt tears warming behind her eyes. "Family Tea." She said quietly. Sniffling, she turned to rummage through her doctor bag. "Now sit, young lady and let me take a look at that wound on your head. Mai plopped into one of the stools under the breakfast bar.

"It doesn't really hurt anymore." Mai said, bringing her hand to the bandage Naru had carefully placed on her head earlier that morning. "Oh! Oh! I forgot to tell him about my dream!" she said, leaping off the stool and bursting into the living room.

She promptly tripped over a cable, flying forward, colliding with Naru just as he had finished placing the last of the monitors. The pair tumbled to the floor, both expelling air as they landed heavily.

Mai closed her eyes. _Please don't let me be on top of him. _Mai thought desperately. She cracked her eyes open and regarded her prone form. She lay fully atop Naru, who was staring up at her.

"I'm used to girls throwing themselves at me, Mai. But you don't have to take it quite so literally." He said with a mocking lift of his eyebrow, managing to look more smug than usual.

Mai growled, slapping her hands against his hard chest, pushing herself up to a sitting position. _Well, this isn't any better_.She was now straddling him, both hands pushing against his strong pectoral muscles. Blushing, she looked down at him.

Her mind went blank as she looked into his sapphire eyes. She detected a glint of amusement, which was almost immediately replaced by his usual hardened look. "If you are done looking at me, please remove yourself from my torso. We are leaving for the cemetery in 10 minutes."

"But I didn't tell you about my dream. " Mai said, still blushing as she hauled herself off of him. Naru shifted and rolled to his side, springing up and turning to face the monitors. "Tell me when everyone is present. I dislike hearing people repeat themselves." He said tightly, trying to ignore the tingling sensation the contact with Mai's body had left on him.

Mai huffed and flopped herself down onto the couch, waiting for the group to assemble. She glared at Naru's back. "If you have nothing to do-" he started

Mai jumped to her feet. "Mai. Tea." She finished, mocking his husky baritone voice before stomping into the kitchen. Naru grinned as he heard the kettle slam onto the stove moments later.

After the group was seated in the living room and Mai's Kozoku tea distributed (which she wildly debated withholding from Naru, serving him the plain Earl Gray he seemed to enjoy, but not relish), Mai told them of the dream she had in the car.

"So this Nanami is our ghost, but it doesn't really make sense. She died centuries ago…why have things escalated now?" Bou-san asked the assembled group.

Naru frowned, leaning forward, elbows on his knees. He steepled his hands, his index fingers tapping a steady beat on his chin. "These events started approximately six months ago. We need to find out if anything unusual happened at that time."

"A simple sitebound spirit can't affect the environment around it, except in extreme cases." Lin stated, recalling the park incident with the crazy ghost who randomly dumped water on couples walking around the park. "There have been no reports of any supernatural activity in this area, and if Nanami has been around for as long as we believe, she would have made her presence known long before this."

"Mai. What did Yasu say when you called him?" Naru asked.

"I couldn't get through." Mai said. "I tried to call him while I was making the tea." Naru groaned in frustration.

"But…" she continued, pulling the business card the bus driver had given her two nights ago. "I know someone who might be able to help." She said, handing the business card to Naru. "Hatakeda Taiji"

Naru took the proffered card. "Who is this?" he looked sharply at Mai.

"The bus driver who took me to Sunagawa Bochi the day I arrived. He told me some stories."

"Such as?" Naru prompted impatiently. "I know your brain isn't always here, Mai, but I know you are capable of complete sentences."

Mai glared at him. "He mentioned no one liking to go there after dark and graveyard incidents…and that he had heard rumors. Maybe he can shed some light on how this started?" she suggested.

Naru regarded her with a slightly surprised look on his face. "Nice work, Mai." He nodded, tucking the card away in his shirt. "We'll follow up with Mr. Hatakeda in the morning."

Mai beamed at the compliment.

"We could always go back and ask Soushi…he seemed quite taken with our Mai." Bou-san needled Naru.

"That might not be a bad idea, if we can get information out of him." Naru said with absolute indifference, refusing to be provoked into a response.

Bou-san's face fell a tiny bit, being denied the Death Glare of his boss. He was even willing to take a whack from Ayako for the comment. Speaking of…he turned quickly, and ducked just in time, the pale pink purse missing his head by less than an inch.

"Oh grow up, Takigawa." Ayako made a face.

"Look who's talking, Xena Hungover Princess." He shot back.

"Oh! And you call _me _old? That show is at least 15 years old." Ayako scoffed, crossing her arms and leaning back into the couch. "Besides…Xena had a battle cry." She muttered under her breath.

"Argue on your own time. We have work to do. Takigawa, you and Miss Matsuzaki are coming to the cemetery base with Lin and I. We need ambient temperature readings and the cameras need to be set up. Lin and I will take shifts at the cemetery base after it has been set up. " Naru said without missing a beat. "I will take first shift here, staying in touch with Lin remotely." The senior assistant closed his laptop and headed towards the door.

Naru handed Bou-san a box of cameras and a map. "I want you and Ms. Matsuzaki to place the rest of the cameras and microphones according to the markings I placed on the cemetery map and take ambient temperature readings as you go along." Bou-san and Ayako exchanged a glance before heading towards the door. "There is a map to the cemetery in the box." Bou-san grunted as Naru thrust the box at his chest. Ayako smirked. She lightly pushed Bou-san on the shoulder as they headed out the door.

"Mai?" he turned to his chocolate haired assistant. "I know that's usually your job, but considering the circumstances, and Gene's warning…I have a much more important task for you at the moment." He took a step forward, his somber voice piqued Mai's curiosity.

"What is it, Naru?" she asked breathlessly as he approached, wondering at the seriousness of his tone.

"Tea." He leaned in. "…to go." He whispered in her ear.

"Arrgh!" Mai stamped her foot in frustration. She hated it when he had her going. When he was sure she had left the room, Naru allowed a small smile escape his lips.

A few minutes later, Mai returned with a steaming hot lidded coffee mug filled with tea. The sun was starting to make its way towards the horizon.

Mai sat down on the couch, scooting back to tuck her legs underneath her. "Will you guys be back before dark?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes. At least I will." Naru said as he lifted a box. "I'm going to help set up the other base. I'll be back in less than an hour. Takigawa and Ayako as well. You can keep yourself out of trouble until then, right?" he asked.

Mai made a face that ended up splitting into a wide yawn. "I think I'll take a nap." She said, suddenly exhausted.

Naru nodded , pausing before her. "Try not to astral project again, okay?" he said seriously. "We have a limited supply of gauze and painkillers."

Mai smiled, knowing that way Naru's awkward way of telling her to stay safe. "I'll try."

"Oh, and Mai…tell my brother to keep a better eye on you." Naru said as he left the house.

**_Present Time_**

"They have about two-thirds of the cameras set up." Naru said to Lin, then raised the walkie to his face. "Bou-san, raise that camera up a bit." He instructed, watching the video feed on the monitor. "Perfect. Move on to the next area and let me know when you arrive."

Naru turned in his chair to retrieve his tea from the narrow table. He frowned, realizing it had started to go cold. He sighed with impatience. He had been gone over an hour, and he was trying desperately not to check up on Mai. He didn't like leaving her alone, but he didn't want to risk bringing her to the cemetery as evening approached. From Yoshi's account, and Mai's affirmation…something was getting dangerously close to her. It had not possessing her completely, but it had come too close for his liking.

People who were controlled by spirits typically held no memory of their possession, depending on the strength of the spirit and the will of the possessed. Fortunately, Mai remembered everything that had happened, she just had no control over it. Recalled when Masako was possessed by the woman from the park, she had no recollection of the event, but Mai's possession by Kenji…she remembered every last detail. _She's stubborn even when she's not in charge_.

Regardless of Mai's strong will, he was not about to let the ghost get another shot. Not until they knew what they were dealing with. But even then...his forehead creased and he pinched the bridge of his nose. Maybe he could send her home. She'd be safe there. Wouldn't she? No. He didn't want her that far away from him. _From US. _ He corrected himself. If this thing wanted her that badly, what if it followed her? Then she would be all alone. _We could always go ask Soushi…he seemed quite taken with our Mai. _ Takigawa's earlier comment floated back to him, unbidden. Naru scowled. He could feel his blood pressure rise at the mere thought of that sycophantic, obsequious toad. And Mai nearly fell for the act. Nearly. His cheek quirked up, despite his best effort to control it. That had been happening a lot lately, ne noticed. His exterior visage of disinterest now bore tiny cracks as Mai Taniyama slowly invaded more and more of his thoughts. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Naru shot to his feet, not liking the feeling of uncertainty he experienced when it came to Mai. Ambiguity was not an emotion he was comfortable experiencing. He needed to keep his mind busy on other tasks.

"You're all set up here, I'm going back to the other base." He told Lin, shrugging into his jacket, squeezing between an awkwardly placed table and the door. "Keep me informed of any activity you witness here. I will contact you when I am ready to do a system check. Send Takigawa and Ms. Matsuzaki back to Mai's house when they return."

Lin simply nodded. He watched as Naru grabbed the keys to the van and walked with quickened steps towards the door and out into the night. A far cry from his usual controlled pace.

_'Looks like I owe you a dinner. He lasted exactly 64 minutes' _Lin typed to Madoka.

_'You owe me a lot more than dinner by now. I miss you.' _the words floated to Lin's laptop moments later.

Lin grinned. _'So come to Japan. Then we wouldn't have to miss each other at all.' _he typed back.

_'What makes you think I'm not here now?'_ came her cryptic reply. _'Gotta run. Love you.'_ and with that, she signed off.

Lin exhaled sharply, a silly, smitten grin on his face. It was just like Madoka to show up on a moment's notice. He leaned back, stretching his tall frame in the uncomfortable chair, forgetting how little space there was in the cramped office. His back hit the wall and the wheeled chair dumped him ass over teakettle. He shot up, furtively glancing around, ensuring no one saw his spill. He set the chair upright, resuming his seat. The grin never left his face.

**GH~GH~GH~GH~GH**

Mai's soft, even breathing greeted Naru as he entered the house. He sighed and shook his head. She could fall asleep anywhere, at anytime. But then, he thought as he stood up in search of a blanket. Gene was back. And Gene could pull her into the astral plane anytime he felt like it. Naru made a face as he located a blanket. _Me or Gene?_ His question from a hundred years ago echoed in his mind. He had asked, turning away before receiving an answer. Afraid she would tell him it was Gene. More afraid she would tell him it was he himself. He didn't understand why he was drawn to her. She was everything he abhorred about people in general. She was loud, argumentative, never followed direction, was not punctual and she pushed every button he had. Some he didn't know he had. Despite these shortcomings, he knew he felt inexplicably protective of the feisty brunette. _Admit it, Noll…you like her and you know it._ His inner voice, which was suspiciously sounding more and more like Gene, taunted. _Occam's razor. The simplest theory usually proved to be correct. _

He gently laid the blanket upon Mai's sleeping form. _Sometimes I wonder what I would have heard, had I stayed…but why would I have asked, if I didn't want to hear the answer? _ He ran a feather light hand through her hair, sweeping back stray wisps of hair from her face. He looked down at his hand. Once again it had acted of its own accord, moving before he had made a conscious decision. He shook his head, tearing his gaze away from the slumbering Mai. He needed to contact Lin to begin the equipment check.

**_~GH~GH~GH~GH~GH_**

_Mai woke up to a peculiar greenish-tinged dreamscape. She looked around, puzzled, until she saw Gene emerge with his shiki._

_"I still can't quite get used to them." She admitted as he approached._

_"Are you ready?" he asked without preamble._

_Mai rubbed the back of her head. "Am I going to astrally project again? Because I'm thinking I should start bringing a helmet with me or something." She joked._

_Gene didn't reply. He gestured and pointed off in the distance. The coalesced fog clearing up revealing an extraordinarily large funeral gathering taking place at Sunagawa Bochi . Tears came to Mai's eyes as she saw eight caskets, two of them regular sized, six of them much, much too small. Hundreds of people gathered around the burial site. The sounds of high pitched sobs of anguish and despair permeated the scene. _

_"Gene, what happened here?" Mai asked. She wasn't expecting a reply and received none._

_Mai closed her eyes and listened deeper. She could hear a low, constant wail in the background. Now that she was paying attention to it, she listened as it became louder and louder, growing into a heartbreaking keening of pain and heartache. Mai looked around, and there, on the hill behind the burial ground, was Nanami._

_Mai's anxiety heightened when she spotted another being approach the distraught Nanami. As the shadows retreated, she could see the form of a beautiful ghostly woman dressed in red float towards Nanami._

_"Child," an unearthly feminine voice asked. Nanami turned around. "I have been watching. Do you wish to be free of this torment?" she asked kindly, lifting her hand and tracing the outline of Nanami's tear-streaked face._

_"Yes. More than anything." She cried. "I just want to be..fr…free." she sobbed._

_"Child," the woman said again, her voice softening. "Come here and be free." She said, opening her arms. Nanami willingly stepped into the strange woman's embrace._

_Mai watched in alarm as the woman's embrace began to scorch Nanami. Nanami struggled, trying to free herself, but the woman held fast to her wrists, holding her arms over her head. Mai and Nanami wore twin masks of horror and pain as the woman stepped forward and merged with Nanami, covering them both with a sickening black fog. Mai yelped in pain, looking down at her now scorched wrists. She could see where the woman's fingers etched into her tender skin._

_"Gene," Mai wailed, tears in her eyes. "What happened?"_

_"Keep watching."_

_Little by little, the black fog cleared, changing to a deep purple, then a dark blue, fading to yellow until finally the scene cleared. Mai watched in shock as the woman stepped forward into Nanami's body, possessing it. Ghost Nanami was gone. In its place was a doppelganger spirit who robbed Nanami of her soul. Her eyes glowed a deep, burning amber. _

_"One task down, one to go." She said in that lilting, lovely feminine voice, causing Mai to shiver. "Oh yes, my sisters. I shall break us free of this curse. Your eldest sister, Alecto promises...we will have our revenge."_

_Gray smoke swirled and as quickly as it had coalesced, the dream was gone. Mai whirled on Gene, seething in rage, anger, despair, heartbreak...everything Nanami felt, including the burn marks on her wrists where the woman had held Nanami captive before absorbing her soul._

_"Why are you showing me this?" she screamed. "Why do you show me any of this? Why did you choose me? " she beat at his chest ineffectually as her body wracked with sobs. "Why didn't you choose Naru?" she asked weakly. "He's your twin brother. Why didn't you choose him?" _

_"Naru has another path." Gene said soothingly, holding Mai's sobbing body close. " If he stayed linked to me, he would never move on with his life. He's destined for far greater things than bring just the idiot scientist that he is."_

_Mai hiccupped. "I'm sorry, Gene… I just don't understand where this anger is coming from...it was like I could still feel me, but I was out of control. I felt…I felt like I hated you and wanted you to hurt. What's happening to me?"_

_Gene opened his mouth to reply, but the words died on his lips as he was suddenly yanked backward into the darkness. An unseen female laughed. "Spirit Guides are meant to be just that. Guides" she cooed to the darkness. Mai trembled, recognizing the strange lilting feminine voice. "Telling her would be cheating... I don't like cheaters." _

**~GH~GH~GH~GH**

"…and back before nightfall. We did it!" Bou-san crowed as he and Ayako walked into the house. Naru spared them the briefest of glances, then went back to watching the monitors . "I don't think we'll be needing you anytime soon, but keep your cell phones on in case I need you to come back." He said without looking up.

"What do you say, Ayako?" Bou-san asked. "Care to join me for dinner?"

Ayako sniffed the air. "It smells like someone already tried to make dinner," she said, wrinkling her nose. "Naru…what on Earth have you been trying to cook?"

Naru looked up. "Cook?" then he smelled it. He looked over at Mai. Her wrists were seared red, blistering in some spots. Third degree burns beginning to form.

"Oh God, MAI!" he yelled. His chair clattered to the ground as he sprinted over to the still sleeping Mai.

"Mai! Mai wake up!" He rushed to her side, sheer panic on his face, he gently help up one of her arms, inspecting the burn that circled her wrist. He could clearly see the imprint of fingers and a handprint etched into her tender flesh.

"What the hell happened?" Bou-san cried out, not knowing what to do.

"She astrally projected again, moron." Naru snapped. He looked up at the frozen Bou-san and Ayako. "Bring the first aid kit. NOW!" he yelled at Ayako. She shook herself from her state of shock and sprinted to her room as fast as she could.

"I'll get some wet towels." Bou-san said, desperate to do something to help.

Naru gently, ever so gently, placed Mai's arm on her chest. "Oh, God, Mai. What just happened?" he whispered to her, stroking her sweat dampened hair.

"It's not cheating..." she whispered.

"Mai."

She heard a voice. _His_ voice. She fought her way through her dream-induced unconsciousness and held onto the voice.

The first thing she became aware of was pain. A deep, throbbing, searing pain radiating from her arms. She screamed, crying out in agony as she became fully conscious. Her eyes widened in terror as she looked down at her wrists.

"Mai!" Naru yelled, trying to get her attention.

"Na…ru." She croaked, breathing hard. "It hurts…" she sobbed.

"You have second and third degree burns on both your wrists. Ms. Matsuzaki is getting the first aid kit and pain medicine for you." Naru said anxiously.

Ayako returned and all but shoved Naru out of the way in an effort to reach Mai.

"Mai, you need to sit up…we have to keep your hands above your heart." Ayako told her, going into doctor mode. Bou-san entered the living room, carefully balancing a bowl filled with cold water between his two shaking hands. Three towels were slung over his arm.

Amidst Mai's whimpering and Ayako's soothing words, Naru managed to call Lin to appraise him of the situation and to be on alert for activity. He deliberately turned his back on Ayako's ministrations, not knowing if he could keep control of his PK if he turned to see Mai writhing in unbearable agony.

After fifteen torturous minutes, Mai's wails had subsided to broken sobs as the pain medicine began to take effect. Her wrists were carefully bandaged with sterile cloth and bandages

Naru approached and crouching down before her. "What happened?" He asked quietly. Almost kindly.

Mai recounted the story, shivering when she recalled how the woman possessed Nanami's soul and took on her form.

"A spirit possessing and taking control of another spirit?" Bou-san said doubtfully. "I know we've seen spirits absorb one another when we witnessed the kodoku curse, but this?" Bou-san looked around at the group.

"It is highly unusual, and not something I have encountered before, either." Naru admitted, taking on his thinking pose, chin captured between his thumb and forefinger.

"I think the spirit...the one that possessed Nanami," Mai said slowly as everyone turned to look at her. She looked down at her bandaged wrists, making a face as she gently fingered the bandages. "She said her name." Mai paused, thinking.

"Perhaps next time you astrally project, you should bring a pen and paper with you." Naru commented, frustration coloring his tone. He leaned forward sitting on the couch next to her, elbows resting on his knees, hands interlaced behind his neck.

Mai shot him a dark look. "A first aid kit would be nice." she said. Naru's next insult died on his tongue as remembered her agonized screams that had terrified him less than 30 minutes before.

Mai tapped her finger on her lower lip, unconsciously drawing Naru's attention to her mouth. Without moving his hands or head, he slid his eyes to watch her, his frustration tempered as he sat transfixed on her mouth. He wanted to remove that finger and replace it with his mouth, comforting her. Tasting her_. Where the hell did that come from, Oliver? _ He shook his head slightly, as though to clear his head, releasing his hands from behind his neck.

"Um...it was something like...Alexis? Or Electra?" Mai's face scrunched up in concentration.

Naru suddenly stood and paced a moment. "Alecto." He said, turning to face Mai.

Mai looked up sharply "Yes. That was her name. How did you know that?"

"Who's Alecto?" Ayako asked, giving Naru a blank look. She looked at Bou-san, who shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

Naru went into lecture mode. "When a demon is dispossessed of a host and is not exorcised , it is left to wander the earth as a non-corporeal entity. Not even wandering spirits can see it, even though they share the same plane of existence. There are folktales of three of these dispossessed demon spirits finding each other. Their names were Alecto, Megaera and Tisiphone." He paused, regarding the assembled group.

"They managed to share their energy, and for short periods of time, were able enter the human realm and become corporeal for short periods of time. They were drawn to places of high negative energy. This cemetery had an incident of such tragic and traumatizing proportions, Alecto was drawn here instantly, and there she met Nanami."

"But what is she?" Bou-san pressed.

"When a demon is dispossessed, it's anger, bloodlust and rage becomes so powerful, it goes mad. When that happens, the demon is no longer a demon. It becomes a being with enough demonic power to not only possess spirits, but to fully possess humans as well. "Alecto," Naru paused, looking directly into Mai's eyes. "is a Fury"


End file.
